Monstruo Fama
by madchilla
Summary: In the nightlife of New York City, Ciel gets caught up in the world of sex, drugs and parties. He becomes the greatest party promoter along with his best friend and mentor, Alois Trancy. Through their outrageous events, they catch the attention of all, including a black-winged angel. This is a story of drugs, glamour and murder.
1. Romanza Mala

**Warnings: **Language, Drugs

* * *

The harsh slam of the metal door barely fazes him. The uniformed man roughly pushes him forward. Clanking of chains echo in the hollow room as the young male is chucked towards the phone booth. His slate hair lies messily atop his head and his orange jumpsuit is bright compared to the gloomy room. A lone piece of white fabric covers his right eye.

"You have one phone call," the guard says gruffly. The man is large with bulging muscles and short hair, cropped to his forehead. He is considered unimportant to the one in orange. The guard places a quarter into the change slot on the payphone for his call. He knows exactly who to dial: the same person he rings every time he receives the luxury of a phone call. Not his parents. No, he isn't going to waste his time on them. His mother was always supportive up until he had been sentenced. They had abandoned him as soon as the found out what he was, a_ monster._ They left him there to waste away—to rot. He doesn't need them anymore. Instead he dials a number that has been imprinted in his memory for decades.

The momentary ringing is interrupted by a flamboyant, "Hello~?"

"Alois."

Alois Trancy sits poolside in a reclined lawn chair, a book in hand and a phone to his ear. He wears navy swim trunks and a nautical tank top. A thin head band pulls his blonde hair out of his face and black rimmed sunglasses rest upon his face.

"Is this who I think it is?" He exclaims after wrapping his lips around a straw and taking a sip of his beverage.

"Of course it is," says the orange clad man. "Who else would be crazy enough to call someone the likes of you?"

A chuckle leaves the blonde's mouth. "My, my, my, if it isn't little Phantomhive? Tell me, Ciel, how is confinement sitting with you? Staying clean?"

"Please, Trancy. I can get as much as want here. I can get _more _than I want," Ciel murmurs.

"You should really stop, you know. It's not good for your case, plus you'll feel better once you do. Do you know how much better food tastes when you can actually smell it?"

"I doubt I want to actually taste the _food _they give me, here. Plus, maybe I would have quit if I had something going for me. I would've stopped if I had something else to do, but that's the thing, Alois. There is nothing else to do. If it weren't for you, maybe I would have been able to get clean," Ciel snaps.

"Oh Ciel, are you honestly bringing that up again? You keep insisting you'll never forgive me, yet here you are, talking to me," Alois scoffs.

"You're the only person who will take my calls."

"And I deem myself even more insane after every one of them."

"In that case, it seems you're becoming yourself again," Ciel laughs. The guard points at his watch and holds up a hand, signaling five minutes left for the phone call. "How is the book doing?"

"It's still in the top ten," Alois responds.

"It's not number one anymore? Who knew it would be such a short lived fad? Though, I suppose you deserve it for exploiting me."

"Oh please, Ciel, you exploited yourself a long time ago. I simply wrote it down and sold it for millions. You're famous now, Phantomhive. You got exactly what you wanted so instead of calling me to tell me how you'll never forgive me, you should be calling to thank me."

"Fuck you, Trancy."

Alois mocks a gasp, "You are so welcome, Ciel! That was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Ah, I'm not worthy of your flattery and kind words!" He exclaims.

"God, you're annoying." Ciel sighs into the phone, bringing a hand up to rub his forehead.

"And yet, here we are, still talking."

Back in the gloomy room, the guard speaks up, "Your time is over. Finish up."

Ciel looks over his shoulder, nodding to acknowledge the man. "I have to go now. Same time next Wednesday?"

"Of course. I still don't understand why I can't come visit you in person," Alois says, slurping the rest of his drink.

"If you came to visit me in person, I'm afraid I'd beat your face in. You ruined my life, Alois."

"You ruined your own life. I ruined mine. You just happened to ruin your life a tad bit more and now you have to face the consequences. You need to stop blaming me for your own actions, Ciel. I'll talk to you on Wednesday." With that, the blonde smashed the red end button on his cell phone.

Back in the phone booth, Ciel's jaw drops slightly at the harsh goodbye. Ciel breathed heavily, anger beginning to build up and course through his body. How _dare_ that Alois Trancy slab the blame onto him? It wasn't his fault…it was that—that _demon._

* * *

_~Quiero tu romanza mala~_

* * *

Horns honked, lights flashed, voices shouted and people danced their way across the city streets. Cars and yellow taxis sped by, dangerously swerving around the slowing greyhound bus. The vehicle screeched to a halt near the almost empty bus stop. Following the few other people hopping off the bus, plain black Chuck Taylors climbed down the bus stairs, stopping only fourteen feet or so from the doors.

Seventeen year old Ciel Phantomhive spun slowly, rotating to observe his new surroundings. The dirty city, reeking of pollution and cigarettes, seemed almost lifeless at that time of night. The only action Ciel spotted was some shady, hooded males pushing around the unfortunate beta. Back at home, Ciel would have intervened, standing up for the innocent victim, but he wasn't back at home. He was in a sketchy New York City neighborhood. Instead, he turned the other cheek, looking in the opposite direction. His eyes latched onto a pretty woman, scantily clad, leaning into the window of a silver car, no doubt discussing less than ethical business. Taking in a calming breath, Ciel tossed his duffle bag over his shoulder and began walking. His first task to accomplish was to find a roof to sleep under.

The subway station seemed like a good place to start.

Finding a desolate corner for himself, Ciel unzipped his duffle and dug out the lone blanket he had packed for situations like these. He had very little money. He had no job. He knew where he would be for a few days until work came around. When he earned the money, he would find a cheap apartment. At the time being, however, he had to settle with the dirty, solitary corner in the station. Lowering himself onto the blanket, he made himself comfortable. He wasn't afraid to sleep in this place. Tons of people did it, so why couldn't he? He crossed his slender legs under himself and leaned forward, reaching for his bag and pulled it back towards him. He shoved his hand in the bag, digging for his almost empty wallet. When he found it, he pulled it out and opened it, counting a total of twelve dollars. He sighed and slipped the wallet in the waistband of his boxers. Twelve dollars was twelve dollars and twelve dollars was better than zero.

Ciel's eyes grazed over the walls of the underground station, quickly stopping on their intended target. The clock read 3:18. He hugged his legs, shins against his chest, and rested his forehead on his jean covered knees, willing sleep to take over him. He ignored the vibrations of the ground as a train rolled into the station, as well as the next one. He huffed when the third train in twenty minutes pulled in. He strongly doubted he'd be getting any sleep that night. Ciel's thoughts were immediately confirmed when he felt the pumping of a bass beat. He opened his eyes in confusion. Who could be playing music that loud, that late at night? The subway's doors hissed open and outpoured what seemed like to be an endless sea of curiously dressed people. A blend of colors flashed in front of Ciel as these people danced to the strident music spewing from speakers a few individuals held. When more and more of these "freaks" piled out of the train, Ciel quickly stood up and leaned against the wall, trying to sink into the concrete as the crowed grew larger.

Unable to believe what he was seeing, the images of the site imprinted into Ciel's currently racing mind. Fairy wings were placed on the backs of some, men in skirts, breasts blatantly exposed, glitter, colors, cat ears, chicken suits…it was all too overwhelming—it was all too surreal. The flamboyant dancers seemed to gambol in perfect sync, yet they all moved in their own direction. Ciel's nose crinkled, the odor of sweat was overbearing. His chest felt tight, his head producing an angry migraine from the lack of sleep and obnoxious music. Suddenly, he found it almost impossible to breathe. Dust and glitter invaded his lungs. He scampered to his bag and raked around inside, pulling out his inhaler. He shook it rapidly before pressing it into his mouth and taking in a deep breath. He pumped it once more, breathing in heavily.

The outrageous spectacle painted in front of him disappeared as quickly as it came, the lurid crowd being pushed out by uncompromising police officers and subway security. The thumping music leisurely fading, the station began to empty, leaving behind a mess of garbage and glitter. Losing his footing, Ciel stumbled backwards, his shoulders hitting the solid wall behind him, and sunk slowly to the ground, attempting to take in what he just witnessed. He glanced around the now nearly empty station, hoping for a reaction that he wasn't hallucinating. No one else seemed fazed by the incident. Ciel's fingers swiped the floor, collecting a thin layer of dirt and glitter on the tips. He reached his hand out, pressing his fingers onto a piece of paper before pulling it back to his body. He lifted it to his face and his tired eyes grazed over the text.

"ALOIS TRANCY," it read, "PARTY PROMOTER." Below the text was a picture of a blonde male, not much older than Ciel. The male's shocking eyes bore into Ciel, capturing him. Skin pulled tight over cheekbones, and his pointed tongue peaked out between his coyly parted lips. Below the picture, read a phone number. Ciel pocketed the flyer, recognizing its possible future use. For now, however, his eyes drooped, demanding sleep.

* * *

Ciel sat cross legged in the metal chair, slouching with his elbows resting on the table in front of him. His eyes glued to the clock above the person manning the cash register, he tapped his fingers, annoyed and nervous. He hoped he wasn't going to be stood up. However, being stood up wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen to him there. He came to New York City for this, and he'd be damned if he were to admit defeat and let his dream go. Quitting the tapping momentarily, Ciel glanced around the small diner, thinking about asking for a job application. He knew he'd be short of money for a while and he was positive his goal wouldn't just appear in front of him. He began drumming his fingers once more.

Within minutes, the diner's door opened with a jingle and in walked the one Ciel had been waiting for, desperately wanting to meet. Alois Trancy wore skin tight, leather pants, a cheetah print tank top with a fishnet cardigan over it. His hair was ruffled and he wore large sunglasses, despite it being passed 9 o'clock. In his left hand, he carried a small black case. Ciel stood up, his clammy hands rubbing his jeans in nervousness, to greet the fabulous male.

"You must be Ciel," the blonde said, sticking his hand out.

Ciel took the other's hand in his own to shake. "Yes, and you're Alois."

"No shit," Alois snorted. "Now that we got that out of the way, mind if we pick up the pace a little? I'm a busy man with places to go and people to meet."

Shocked at the party promoter's, Ciel nodded quickly. "Of course, please sit down." He motioned to the chair beside his.

Alois eyed him skeptically, but nonetheless, sat down, setting the case down into his lap, resting his hands on top of it. "So, what is this about? I'm positive you don't need me to throw any sort of party for you and I can promise you that I don't deal, so please, do tell me what the meaning behind this little rendezvous is."

Ciel breathed in deeply. This was it, his only hope. "I want you to teach me what you do." Ciel waited for the other's reaction. His obscured face was hard to read behind the sunglasses.

Alois shifted in his seat, crossing his legs before he giggled slightly. "You called a complete stranger for that? You don't even know who I am."

"But I do know!" Ciel retorted without skipping a beat. "You're Alois Trancy, the most glamorous celebutante in New York. You're nineteen, you're real name is Jim Macken and you grew up in Indiana. You moved to New York City for school but you dropped out. Now you're throwing parties and trying to write a novel on the side."

Alois seemed less than impressed. "You're really creepy, kid." Ciel could feel his heart sink. "Suppose I were to help you. How do I know you have what it takes? I don't even know you but you look like a little drowned rat from the subway." Ciel smiled sheepishly, the fact being true. He slept soundly in the station until one rude train woke him up quite early. Alois pushed his chair back, and got to his feet, still clutching his case. "Well, thank you for thoroughly wasting my time, but I have places to be. Good luck with whatever you want to achieve here but fair well."

Ciel shot from his chair, "No, wait! I promised you dinner. You have to stay."

Alois halted, "I didn't expect dinner meant a doughnut."

Ciel flushed slightly. "It's all I can afford, please don't leave yet."

Alois sighed heavily, but took a seat anyway. "If it was dessert you wanted to give to me, then you can keep your money and doughnuts. I have my dessert right here." He lifted the black box onto the table and unzipped it with limber fingers. He shuffled around the bag for a moment before pulling out a small glass container. He unscrewed the lid, tipped it and tapped the bottom, allowing a small clump of white powder to fall out onto the side of his thumb. He brought the hand up to his nose and snorted quickly. Rubbing his hand against his nose, he offered the vial to Ciel.

Ciel shook his head. "No, I don't do drugs," he declined.

A smirk crawled across Alois's lips as he slipped the glass vial back into his case and set it below his chair. "Nor do I," he said.

Alois remained unnerved as Ciel stared at him expectantly. He removed his sunglasses and looked Ciel in the eye. "What do you want from me?"

Ciel pretended not to notice the fogginess in the blonde's gaze and the euphoric smile dancing across his lips. Instead he said, "I want you to teach me to be like you."

Alois let out a sharp laugh, "Ha! Doesn't everybody? I'm fabulous."

"Exactly!" Ciel exclaimed. "You'll teach me, right?"

Alois grinned shaking his head, "You're persistent; I'll give you that. How long have you been here?"

Ciel bit his lip, wondering where this was going. "I got off of the bus early this morning."

Laughing, Alois responded, "You haven't even been here for a day? You've been in the greatest city in the whole world for less than a day and you're already trying to work? Fuck, kid, enjoy yourself for a while before you dive into the world of work! My greatest advice for you right now is to slow down, kid. You're in New York City. Calm your tits and enjoy it! Take in the beauty of it! That's what I did, and look where I am now. Well, not _now _now. I'm in a fucking doughnut shop with some Midwest loser but I was that same loser not too long ago. With that, I have to go. My party is awaiting me!" He scooted back in his chair and got to his feet.

"Wait!" Ciel shot from his chair.

"Fuck Jesus kid, what?"

"Take me with you." Ciel pleaded.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to go to the party with you."

A perfect eyebrow rose, "Dressed like that? Get some style and then we'll talk."

Ciel looked at his clothing. He wore a plain black zip up hoody and faded Levis. He lifted his head up to question the blonde, but no one was there. He took a seat once more, thinking about what the glamorous stranger had said. He needed to slow down, that was true. Surely he hadn't expected to be as famous as Alois Trancy in less than twenty-four hours. He knew it would take time, work and money. He walked to the register and picked up an application.

He needed a job.

* * *

_Hello all! I posted this story a few months ago but took it down a couple of weeks ago because I wasn't happy with it at all so I rewrote a few parts. I'm feeling much better about it now!_

_This story was inspired and strongly based on Party Monster, the Michael Alig and the club kids story. I'm fascinated with the story and I'm so sad that not many people have even heard of it, so hopefully by reading this, you'll feel the same fascination I did._

_I have just a few warnings. At the moment, I don't think there will be any smut but there will be a lot of drugs and graphic description of violence. _

_This will be a fairly short story (8 chapters) but I hope you all enjoy it!_

_Thank you to my lovely girlfriend Keru for reading through this for me._

_-Emily_

_I'd like to point out that there won't be any real distinct pairings. There will be one minor slightly there pairing...one of which I'm almost horrified to write about but I suppose it fits the story. This is an AU fanfiction based off of a true story. I'll try my best at keeping everyone in character but I'll have to change some things xD_

_Thanks so much for reading!_


	2. Alejandro

**Warning: **Language, mentions of sexual abuse, Drugs

* * *

_I remember it as if it were yesterday. He told me I could trust him, and I did. I did trust him. No one else liked me back then. They all bullied me at school, calling me short, ugly and whatever other hurtful things they could come up with. They all thought I was a freak. I was completely alone...until I met him. He was my neighbor and only friend. We made a pact together. We promised that we'd run away where nothing and no one would ever matter to us. One afternoon, I went to his house to practice and perfect our plan. He took me down to his basement, where he kept a cardboard box just large enough for me to fit inside. He had me practice getting into the box and then he would tape it shut. I'd have to be very quiet—so quiet, my heart pounding was the only thing for me to listen to._

_I thought it was fun. I thought it was a game._

_He helped lift me out of the box. I was giggling as he gently set me on the floor and lay down next to me. He pulled me closer to him. I was confused when his hands touched me. I lay on my back and he sat on top of me, placing his knees on either side of my waist. He looked into my eyes as his fingers began to to trace a pattern over my chest._

_It almost felt...pleasant? His lips quirked when I sighed. I gasped when his fingers pinched my nipple Goose bumps erupted all over my skin when he started to rub my stomach. I felt a weird, foreign sensation beginning to build inside of me. My face flushed as the heat expanded._

_I didn't like it._

_He told me to be quiet when he straddled my knees and dipped his hands down the front of my pants, sliding into my underwear. I squealed, feeling his cold hands fondle me. He pressed his other hand to my mouth, silencing me. I protested louder. I scrambled, trying to get away from him. I didn't like what he was doing. He pinned me down, his hand leaving my mouth to clamp one of my wrists down with his other hand continuing the exploration of my untainted body. When his fingers traced even lower, pressing against a spot where no fingers should ever go, I yelled._

_I was scared._

_The door suddenly flew open and an old woman burst in. "I told you not to bring them here!" She screamed. His hand shot out of my pants and he quickly pushed me up the stairs and out of his house. I never saw him again._

_He was forty-one. I was six._

* * *

_~Détente, por favor. Sólo déjame ir. Sólo déjame ir~_

* * *

Broom in hand with the dust pan standing, Ciel momentarily paused from working in the men's bathroom, his attention caught on the male standing in front of the mirror. His eyes locked with the other man's before he could look away. Alois Trancy gracefully spun around, eying Ciel. He wore what seemed to be a torn up, battered wedding dress. Along with the getup, a veil rested upon his wigged head. Long blonde hair, the front pulled into a half ponytail, fell over his shoulders. He smirked, "All work and no play makes whoever you are a dull boy," he drawled before turning his back to Ciel.

"Wait!" Ciel exclaimed. The other stopped, but didn't face him. "Come to my party tomorrow night. It's at The Limelite."

He whipped around, suddenly, "How did you get a spot at The Limelite?"

Ciel shrugged, not knowing the importance of such a place. "The owner's been having a tough time filling the place and there was a spot open tomorrow so he gave it to me…"

Alois's eyes widened a little just long enough before a smirk crawled over his lips. "Maybe I'll go, if there's nothing better to do, that is. Who are you, again?"

"I'm Ciel."

As he made his way to the door, Alois said, "That's right, see you around Seal."

"It's _Ciel_," he mumbled, picking up the dust pan and getting back to work once more. He looked forward to tomorrow, excited that he'd be able to prove he could do what Alois did. He'd do all he could to be allowed the place under the blonde's wing. Even if it meant lying to him.

* * *

The dim room was nearly empty, save 3 people. Ciel watched the neither man nor woman (he actually wasn't quite sure of their sex) on stage, swinging the microphone to the sloppy beat only he or she could hear. The androgynous one stumbled along the platform, clearly inebriated.

Ciel stood, sober, towards the very back of the unoccupied dance floor, conversing lightly with a busboy. He opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted by a loud, piercing shriek, "YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME YOU COCK SUCKING COCK SUCKER!"

Alois Trancy stormed into the back room of The Limelite, pointing an accusatory finger at his person of interest, Ciel. He wore a multi color jumper matched with a ratty yellow wig that appeared to be doll hair. Ciel smirked, responding smugly, "Hello Mr. Trancy. Aren't you pleasant, this evening?"

The blonde sneered at the busboy, daring him to stay before thrusting his finger in front of Ciel's face, "You told me there was a PARTY. There isn't ANYONE here! Do you know what will happen to my reputation if I'm seen at this piece of shit family fucking reunion here? I'll be _mocked _you lying piece of shit pussy willow..."

Ciel's smirk grew, "Lied? I never lied. We're in The Limelite and this is my party. I invited you as the guest of honor."

Alois groaned, "Guest of honor? There aren't any fucking guests to begin with!"

Full on smiling then, Ciel said, "Sure there are! Grell is here!" He points to heavily intoxicated person on the stage.

"Ugh..." The blonde brought his hand up to his forehead, thumb gently rubbing his temple. "Whatever. This," he brought his fingers up and bent them slightly, making quotes, "'party' sucks. You suck. This sucks. I'm leaving."

"Wait!"

"Oh my GOD WHAT!?"

"I want you to help me," Ciel started but was quickly interrupted.

"Help you with _what_? Clearly you're having a blast in this genderfuck fuck fest you have going on here. What the hell do you need me for?"

"I want to be famous, Alois. I want to be like you and not give a shit about what anyone has to say about me. I want to be the next Andy Warhol."

Alois responded, breathing heavily, "Andy Warhol is still alive, dumbass." He gestured to the nearly empty room, "Do you see this? This is a horrendous excuse of even a futile favela fuck fiesta. You're hopeless. You wouldn't be able to throw a party even if you were God himself and made it fucking rain."

Ciel crosses his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah? You want rain?" He grabs at the busboy, snatching the broom out of his hand. Before anyone could respond, he lifts the broom above his head and swings it. The handle of it smashed into one of the sprinklers on the ceiling creating a sudden shower. "There's your fucking rain."

Alois squealed in frustration at the wetness. "You're fucking crazy!" With that, just like his entrance, he stormed out of the club.

Ciel's smile faded. That's not what was supposed to happen. Alois was supposed to be in awe of his boldness...not irritated. He looked down when he felt a hand roughly wrap around his forearm. As he was pulled away, he thought about what he could do to get onto the blonde's good side.

An Asian man sat in a large chair. He held a smoking pipe in his left hand while his right rested on the lower back of a young, scarcely clothed woman relaxing on his lap. He lifted his gaze from the file on the desk in front of him to the door when he heard a faint knock. "Yes, come in," he said. The woman scooted closer to him, burying her nose in his neck.

The door opened, revealing a security guard, pulling the arm of the slate haired boy through the doorway. The man behind the desk narrowed his eyes, "Is this him?" He asked. The guard squeezed the boy's bicep, nodding. "Very well. You may leave."

The large man removed his hand from Ciel's arm and made his leave, leaving the boy to face the odd pair. "So you're the one who flooded my club?" Ciel nodded, hesitantly. "How do you plan on paying for the damages? Shall I expect cash or credit?"

Ciel's eyes widened. "Excuse me, Mr..."

"Lau," he stated bluntly, lifting his hand to run his fingers the his courtesan's dark, silky hair. He brought the pipe up to his lips and inhaled deeply.

"Mr. Lau," Ciel continued. "To be completely honest with you, I have no money." If it were even possible, it seemed Lau's eyes creased even more. Ciel put up his hands in defense, "Now, before you get angry, let me propose an idea on how I can pay you back. You've been having some trouble filling your club, yes?" Ciel waited for a response, but received none. "What if you gave me a slot once a week for a party and all profit goes to you until the damages are paid off? And if all goes well, I can keep that weekly spot and we split the profit."

Lau's eyebrows furrowed. "How can I be sure you will bring in any money?"

Ciel smirked. "Easy," he stated. "I have someone very talented to help me."

* * *

Flashing lights engulfed the dark haired boy and the boisterous music thrummed through his ears, pumping in his chest. Smoke clouded the heavily occupied building, causing Ciel to wheeze slightly before getting ahold of himself. He took a deep breath before he pushed his shoulders back, confidently, stuck his nose up and strutted through the club, cutting through the dance floor, handing the sweaty bodies flyers. "Come to my party," he said with a charming grin before moving on to the next person. The stack of papers in his hand gradually dwindled as he made his way towards the back of the club. His eyes locked onto golden hair and a seductive smile.

Alois Trancy, stretched over a leather futon, laughed along with the multiple people surrounding him. A clear bong was passed from one to another as they took turns taking hits. One of his companions offered a glass coaster to him. He sat up quickly and took the coaster from the other. He picked up the straw from the glass, quickly bringing it close to his nose, and snorted. His eyes shut in a moment of euphoria. When they opened again, they caught with Ciels' blue orbs. Alois waved the other over to his group. Ciel quickly complied. The blonde sat up completely and scooted over to make room for the Ciel. "Care to join us, Seal?"

Ciel shook his head, "Nope." He grabbed Alois's wrist and forced him to hold on to the flyer. "Come to my party."

Alois threw his head back, letting out an obnoxious laugh. "Haven't you given up, yet?" He pulled his head back up to hear Ciel's response, but the other had already left.

Ciel shoves and pushes his way through the crowd, back towards the entrance, vaguely aware of Alois's exclamation, "Why the FUCK am I on this flyer?"

* * *

_Thank you my wonderful Keru for reading over this for me. Love you mucho_


	3. Monstruo

**Warnings: **Language, Drugs

* * *

_My eyes squinted open. A harsh pain pierced through my skull, making my head pound. A dull ache throbbed behind my right eye. Everything was so white around me—white walls, white ceiling and white carpet. Even the clothes I was given were white. The cotton scraped against my sweat-slickened skin. I couldn't remember where I was. My body ached so badly. I lifted my hand to examine the scratchy bandage wrapped around my head, but I quickly discovered the straightjacket—realized my completely immobile arms. Suddenly, I remembered—remembered the doctors...they ambushed me—tackled me to the floor, injecting tranquilizer into my arm. That's funny...I never imagined a doctor would administer one of my drugs of choice to me. Surely he saw the other clear as day tracks._

_It hit me. I knew why I was in this disheartening room._

_I had to do it._

_He would have killed me if I didn't do it._

_It was self-defense._

_It was kill or be killed._

_He deserved it... _

_I could still feel his blood on my hands. I could still feel the warmth engulfing, swallowing my fingers as the knife lacerated his defunct flesh. The stink of copper still floated around my nose. My altered mind cackled, menacingly at the glorious crimson paint tainting the tiles of the foul odorous bathroom. _

_That demon had to die._

_I looked up when I heard the beeping of a keycard and the sound of the deadbolt unlocking. The door opened, revealing a man in a suit. He stood in front of me and, suddenly, I felt so small._

_"Ciel Phantomhive, you are arrested for the murder of Sebastian Michaelis. You have the right to remain silent…"_

* * *

_~Él comió mi corazón~_

* * *

Ciel faintly heard Alois's under the influence shout of frustration, but he continued through the barely there path between the endless crowd of sweating bodies, handing out flyers to those he passed. He briefly glanced toward the congested bar as he rushed by it. He wouldn't need any alcohol for the night. He had enough to do and clouding his mind wouldn't do anything to help. He felt curious pairs of eyes boring holes into his back; however, he ignored the stares in favor for forcing papers into some club-goer's hand.

"Come to my party," Ciel stated with a smirk. The girl had long stringy hair, blown out like a lion's mane, her hazel eyes heavily lined with kohl. She threw Ciel a flirtatious smile whilst muttering her agreement.

Ciel quickly turned and advanced once more through the sea of people. He suddenly changed directions, accidentally bumping into a stranger. He felt the splash of a drink on his left shoulder and a grip on his elbow. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," a deep voice apologized.

Ciel lifted his hand and wiped off the drop of liquid that splattered onto his face, by the corner of his mouth. "It's alright, my fault." His eyes locked with the other mans' golden ones. His lips curled slightly. He offered out a flyer. "Come to my party," Ciel inquired. The man glanced at the paper for a moment before lifting his head once more. Ciel took the chance to eye the man up and down while he was looking at the paper. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised.

The man grinned but shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not-" Ciel's grin grew. "I'm not gay," he said.

Ciel laughed, "What's the harm in accepting the drink?" He took the stranger's wrist in his hand. The man shrugged, but allowed himself to be practically dragged to the bar. "What are you drinking?"

"Tokyo tea," he replied.

Ciel called the bartender over to order the drink. He reached into his pocket for his wallet, before pulling it out to open. He sighed, looking at the almost empty space. He pulled out what little money he had before handing the bills to the bartender. He took the drink and handed it to his acquaintance. "That's a pretty fruity drink for a straight man like yourself, don't you think?"

The male, tall with black hair, chuckled. "While that's true, these taste good enough for me to not give a damn."

Ciel nodded, "Ah," he responded. "What's your name?"

The man took a sip of the drink. "Claude," he answered before pushing his glasses up with his forefinger.

Ciel sneered, "Well, Claude, what if I were to tell you that _I_ taste good enough for you to not give a damn?"

Claude pushed up his glasses once more. "That is a good point but I think I need some more convincing. How about you start with your name?"

"It's Ciel."

"How come you're not drinking, Ciel? Don't you find it a bit odd to buy a stranger a drink but not one for yourself?"

Ciel shook his head, "No, I don't drink."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"I've never really enjoyed the taste, that's all," and the fact he was under age so his parents never allowed him. Though, very much like his "lifestyle", as his mother so kindly put it, he could never find it within himself to care about his parents' rules.

"Clearly, you've never tasted _my_ alcohol," Claude grinned and brought his glass up to Ciel's mouth. He tipped the drink slightly, pouring a thin trail of liquid down the other's throat.

The burning alcohol irritated Ciel's throat, but he didn't complain. Instead, he muttered, "Whew, that's strong," before he brought his hand up to the glass, plucking the cherry from the drink and guided the fruit to his lips, feeling golden eyes follow the trail of his fingers.

Claude chuckled, "Want another sip?" He asked, shoving the drink in Ciel's face, which the other avoided by leaning back.

"Are you trying to get me tipsy, Claude? I promise you that you don't need to get me drunk. I'm already willing," he watched as blood rushed to the older man's cheeks.

"Who are you?" Claude scoffed.

"Are you deaf? I'm Ciel Phantomhive, born and raised in bumfuck Minnesota but, not to worry, I'm an aspiring club kid who recently moved to New York."

Claude nodded, "Ah, Minnesota? Go Vikings?"

Ciel grinned, but shook his head. "As if. I'm more of a North Stars kind of guy." Ciel bit his tongue, hoping the other would change topics. He knew nothing about sports, let alone hockey. "So, what do you do, Claude?"

The bespectacled man sipped at his drink. "I work small jobs at restaurants and gas stations, but I mostly DJ at a few clubs in the area."

Ciel's eyebrow raised, "You DJ?" He smirked, "What if I were to tell you that I'm looking for a DJ for my party, tomorrow?"

"You're throwing a party and you don't have a DJ?" Claude scoffed.

Ciel threw his head back and laughed, "Of course not! I have one right in front of me and now I'm asking if he wants to accompany me to my apartment so we can discuss details."

Claude eyes bore into Ciel for a split second before he tipped his drink and downed the rest of it. "Sure, why not. Where about do you live?"

Grabbing Claude's hand, and practically dragging him through the crowd and out of the club, Ciel responded, "Oh, it's not too far away. Let's go grab a taxi." The two squeezed through sweaty bodies, making their way to the entrance.

The cold New York air bit at Ciel's skin, making his eyes water slightly. He threw his left hand into the air, and brought his other to his mouth, whistling. A yellow cab screeched to a halt by the curb, and the two stepped in. Ciel noticed the disgusted look the driver gave them, but spit out, "136th street."

After a few moments of silence, Claude spoke up. "You know, I planned to come to the club tonight, meet some ladies and play hard to get. I never imagined I'd be going home with a guy." Ciel glared at the driver, who made a sound of disgust, but he scooted closer to Claude, resting his head on his shoulder. "I don't have any money to pay for the cab," Claude whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Ciel sighed. "I've got us covered."

* * *

"Come on!" Ciel yelled behind him as he rounded a corner. Claude was right on his heels, following him into the dark alleyway. About three hundred feet behind them, the angry cab driver tried to catch up.

Claude pumped his legs faster, catching up to Ciel. He wondered what Ciel's plan was, considering the alley was a dead end. Ciel ran straight to the only thing in the alley: the dumpster. He threw the plastic lid open and pushed Claude. "Get in!" He hissed. Claude threw himself over the edge and landed inside. He grabbed Ciel's arm and helped him jump in. Just as the driver turned into the alley, they pulled the lid down.

Minus their heavy breathing, Ciel and Claude were silent, remaining completely still. Ciel jerked when he heard the driver curse and shout, "You fucking fags!"

After a minute, Claude shuffled, digging for something in his pockets. A second later, he flicked on a lighter. He held back a flinch when he saw how close Ciel was to him. Ciel smirked and leaned in closer. He took the lighter from Claude's hand and threw it elsewhere, leaving them in darkness. Ciel felt for Claude's shoulders and grabbed them. As graceful as he could without his sight, he shuffled so his thighs straddled Claude's hips. He heard Claude's breath hitch at the suddenness of the act, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to the others'.

"…Meow."

Ciel jumped his knee landing in a not so comfortable place. Claude howled in pain, throwing Ciel off of him. "What the fuck was that?" Ciel screeched. "Did you just meow?"

"No!" Claude said, curled up.

"Meow!"

"What is that?" Ciel demanded. He pushed up on the lid of the dumpster, hoping to add some light to see their company.

"I have no idea," Claude muttered and began digging through the trash. Ciel followed his lead and rummaged through his side. "I think I have an idea now…"

Ciel wiped his hands on his jeans and looked over at Claude. The man was holding a raggedy orange kitten that looked like it had been in the dumpster for weeks. Its fur was matted and its ribs blatantly poked through. Ciel snarled in disgust. "Get that thing away from me," he hissed.

"It will starve," he said, stroking the cat behind its ear.

For the first time that night, Ciel faltered in his flirtatious act. Instead his eyes narrowed, and he demanded, "I don't care! Get that fucking cat away from me, I'm allergic!"

Holding the small cat under one of his arms, Claude climbed out of the dumpster. Ciel followed him and watched as he set the weak animal down by one of the many back doors lining the alleyway. "Someone's bound to find it in the morning," he explained as he walked back to the dumpster and helped Ciel step out of it.

"Disgusting…" Ciel growled and Claude doubted that he was talking about the garbage. "Whatever, we can walk to back to my place and shower. You stink." Despite his words, he linked his arm with Claude's, regaining his previous coy behavior.

Ignoring the mood swing, Claude replied, "You don't exactly smell like roses, either…"

* * *

"Just a second!" Ciel shouted from the kitchen. Someone had interrupted him while he cooked dinner by persistently banging on the apartment door. He turned to the stove from the sink and cursed when he noticed water boiling over the pot. "Shit. Claude, will you get the door?" He called into the living room.

Not twenty seconds later, Ciel heard the whiny complaining of his business partner, Alois. "God damn it, Ciel. First, you keep me in the house on a Friday night. Second, you have me come to the Bronx after sunset and then you leave me on your doorstep, leaving me vulnerable for attack." Not even passing a glance at Claude, Alois stormed into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

Ciel ignored most of what the other said, choosing only to answer the question. "We're having spaghetti." It was the only thing he was capable of cooking.

Alois plopped down in one of the chairs around the makeshift table Ciel put together. "And to make this night even better, I hate spaghetti."

Not really paying attention, Ciel responded, "Then, I suppose it's a good thing this dinner isn't about you."

"You know, you never did tell me what this dinner was about, Ciel. You can't expect me to drop all of my plans whenever you need my presence"

"I don't _need_ your presence, tonight. I thought I'd be kind enough to invite you to meet someone important and talk about important things with us. As you can see, I'm quite busy. Why don't you go keep Claude company in the living room while I set the table?"

Alois gasped, "Oh, of course! How rude of me. Yes, as a guest of yours, I shall go entertain your other guests."

"You can go fuck yourself while you're at it," he called as he stirred the noodles.

"I'd rather be doing that than being here," Alois chimed as he crossed into the living room. He smirked when he saw the attractive man sitting on the couch. "Why, hello there." He seated himself right next to Claude and extended his hand. "I'm Alois."

Claude glanced at the hand for a second and then shook it. "I'm Claude."

Alois's grin widened. "So how do you know this pain in the ass?" He pointed toward the kitchen. He curled up closer to him.

Claude scooted to the right. "He's my boyfriend." He pushed his glasses up.

"Shit Ciel!" Alois exclaimed. "You've been here for less than two months and you're already picking up sexy men."

Ciel rushed around the kitchen, scooping noodles onto the four plates on the table and setting out glasses of water. Before he could respond, a knock came from the door. As a habit, Ciel wiped his hands on his pants and walked to the front door. He opened the door, "Thanks for coming, Mr. Lau," he greeted. "I apologize in advance for my apartment's location and condition. This was the only one I can afford and I don't have much money to furnish it nicely."

Lau brushed off the statement and slipped his shoes off. "It's quite alright. It's been a while since I've been in this neighborhood. I might stop by to visit some old friends on my way home."

"Ah," Ciel nodded, politely. "Please, come in. Dinner is ready."

They ate in an awkward silence. "Claude," Ciel said between bites. "Would you please put some music on? I have records in my room."

Immediately, Claude pushed himself away from the table and headed to Ciel's room. Due to the cramped kitchen space, the table was moved into the living room. Ciel glanced at Alois. "I have champagne in the fridge. Would you go get it please?"

Alois scoffed. "As if…" Ciel gave him a pointed look. He rolled his eyes but did as he was asked, leaving Ciel and Lau alone.

"So, what's the real reason for this dinner?" Lau asked. "I'm fairly certain there's something other than it being the holidays."

Ciel chuckled, "You're so observant, Mr. Lau."

"So please, indulge me."

Ciel smirked. "I want a weekly spot on the main floor of The Limelite."

Lau stared blankly. "Your parties don't bring in any money. I can't give you a weekly spot. I'd lose profit if I did that."

"Hear me out, Mr. Lau. I have so many ideas and different themes! I guarantee you that you won't regret it. Plus, if we have Alois as a promoter and Claude as a DJ, people will _kill_ for the opportunity to get in."

* * *

Claude sat on Ciel's unmade bed with a record case resting on his lap. He brought the rolled up dollar bill up to his nose and leaned down, snorting one of the lines of white powder. Little to his knowledge, Alois peaked in through the door. "Oh no, A coke head caught in the act." He sauntered into the room and sat beside Claude.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I just hope that Ciel doesn't find out himself, because he's not too fond of illegal substances. I don't want to be there when that happens and have to face his wrath. But…" he plucked the bill from Claude's fingers and brought his face closer to the other's lap. "…Just because he's a party pooper, doesn't mean I have to be." He snorted a line with ease.

"What have I said about drugs in my house?" Ciel exclaimed from the doorway. He rushed into the room, snatched the dollar from Alois and quickly snorted the last line. He then grabbed the baggy from Claude's side, took it into the bathroom and swiftly poured the contents into the toilet, and flushed. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and brushed off the powder.

"I asked you to get music," he pointed at Claude, "And you to get the champagne," he pointed at Alois. "I said nothing about indulging in your stupid drug habits."

Claude seemed unmoved by Ciel's outburst. Perhaps, it was the drugs. Alois, on the other hand, burst out in laughter. "Aw, but Ciel! Your champagne, or shall I say, sparkling wine, tastes like piss!"

"Whatever! Just finish whatever the fuck you were doing and get your asses back out there. I'm trying to make a deal!" He turned his back, walking back to the living room. On his way, he stopped at the fridge and grabbed the champagne and four glasses.

"Please forgive my friends," he said as he set the glasses and began filling them with the cider colored liquid. "They're nothing but addicted losers."

"They're endearing," Lau muttered, keeping his eyes off of Ciel's actions.

Ciel didn't mind the exposure as he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his penis from his boxers. He brought one of the glasses to his crotch and quickly relieved himself into it. He set the glass down in front of Alois's plate.

"Hurry up, you losers! We're about to make a toast!" He called.

The other two came back into the living room, taking their seats. "Now that you two have joined us, I'm happy to announce that Mr. Lau is kind enough to give us a weekly spot at The Limelite. Shall we make a toast?" He lifted his glass and waited for the others to do the same. "To Mr. Lau and Disco 2000."

"To Mr. Lau and Disco 2000," they repeated and sipped their drinks. Ciel and Lau watched, amused, as Alois drank.

He sputtered and gagged. "God, you're the biggest asshole I have ever met!"

* * *

_A special thank you to my beautiful Keru for reading over this for me. I hope to come visit you in August, Jelly Bean! _

_shit that chapter had a lot of errors. I think I fixed them all! well at least a few of them_


	4. Estupefacto

**Warnings: **Language, Champagne enema?

* * *

A young man, no older than eighteen sat in the corner of his couch, with his legs pulled up to his chest and watched the nightly news on the television. He perked up as soon as the story he had been waiting for popped up.

"It seems the Club Kids are at it again," the anchor reported. "Not only have they taken over the entire New York club scene, but they've also taken over all of our attention. The Club Kids have thrown their unforgettable parties in subway stations, burger joints and now churches. Where won't they go?" The reporter was quickly interrupted by the screen suddenly switching to black.

"Hey!" Sebastian protested at his brother who turned the TV off. "I was watching that."

His brother merely shrugged, "You shouldn't be watching trash like that. It's not good for you. Those losers are all up to no good, you should know that. Why don't you go for your finals, instead?."

Sebastian rolled his eyes but peeled himself off of the couch, picking up his backpack and brought it back towards his bedroom. "Yeah...I'll go study."

Studying was the very last thing on his mind

* * *

_~Podriamos arreglarte si te has roto~_

* * *

The unique group of individuals stampeded forward to the semi-truck parked in the middle of the deserted lot. One particular, clearly inebriated redhead stumbled toward the main cab.

Ciel led the pack of fifty plus, stopping at the back of the truck. With a decent amount of struggle, he managed to pull the doors open with a clang. "Come on, come on!" He exclaimed. "The party's just beginning!"

Ciel's outfit resembled that of a circus ringleader, which fitted perfectly with his act of ushering his followers into the back of the semi. The inside was completely dark. Though it was mostly empty, the maximum capacity could have held forty people, yet Ciel had it set strong in his head that all of the party-goers would fit.

Near the back of the pack, Alois followed closely behind. Instead of climbing into the back like the rest of the group, he followed the one who climbed into the cab. Not that he was against having a party in the back of a semi-truck (because that was fucking awesome), Alois wasn't too sure of the mental stability of the one with the job of driving the truck. He pounded his fist against the window to get the redhead's attention. Grell giggled as she rolled down the window. "Yes, handsome?"

Rolling his eyes, Alois responded, "Should you really be driving this?"

Grell giggled, "Loosen your tie and put on your party pants, Mr. Fancypants Trancypants. Calm your titties and get into the truck!"

Alois turned on his heel and headed for the back of the truck, where the line of partiers was slowly shortening. "Ugh," he groaned. Ciel ushered the last in the line into the back of the truck and climbed up into it as well. "Ciel, I'm always up for your batshit crazy ideas, but isn't this dangerous? Grell can barely walk, let alone drive!"

From the truck, Ciel smirked, "It will be fine, I promise! Come on, I'll help you in." He reached his hand out to grab Alois's wrist and pulled him closer to the door.

Alois ripped his hand away, ignoring the glare Ciel gave him. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Ciel scoffed and folded his arms across his chest, "Well, it's up to you, loser. You can come with us and be awesome, or you can stay here, all alone and be a loser having no fun. The choice is yours."

Shaking his head, Alois sighed, "Fine. Help me up." Ciel's smirk widened as he helped pull the blond up.

"I knew you weren't a party pooper," Ciel chimed. He pulled shut one of the doors, but paused before closing the other. "Shit..." he muttered. The only way to close and lock the door was from outside.

Alois cackled, "I told you this was a shit idea. You didn't even think about how you were going to get the door shut? God, you're an idiot."

"Shut the fuck up, Alois. Guess what we're going to do? You and I are going to hold the doors shut, that's what. Get your ass over here and shut your side."

Alois jumped back, "Not a fucking chance, Phantomhive! Get your boy toy to do that. I'm not going to risk my life for your fucking party."

"Claude's not here, you asshole. He has a gig, tonight. If you're not going to help me, you can-"

He was quickly cut off by a voice crying, "Wait!" A tall teenager ran toward the truck, waving his arms for attention.

Ciel's smirk grew. He'd just been blessed by his guarding angel. The teenager finally caught up to the bus, panting. He was tall and had shaggy black hair. "Am I too late?" He asked.

"Oh no, honey!" Ciel exclaimed. "You're right on time! I need you to shut the doors for me and lock them."

The teenager looked confused. "But if I shut the doors...how will I get on the truck?"

Ciel clicked his tongue, "What's your name?"

The teen hesitated. "Sebastian...why?"

Ciel gave Sebastian the most pleasant smile he could come up with, "Because, Sebastian, if you do this for me, you'll be one of us. You'll be in our personal circle and I'll owe you one. You know, scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

Sebastian bit his lip, but nodded his compliance. He swung the first door shut. Before he shut the other one, Ciel said flirtatiously, "Thanks babe, you're an angel."

Blood rushed to Sebastian's cheeks and he sheepishly shut the other door. He took at least five large steps back. A loud honk came from the cab, signalling their departure. A hiss escaped from the exhaust before the truck jerked forward. Sebastian heard a few screams coming from inside the semi as it lurched every few seconds. The cab of the semi was turned but it seemed the driver was having a difficult time navigating.

Sebastian jumped, bolting to hid behind a tree when he heard sirens approaching. In no time, three police cars sped into the park parking lot, screeching to a halt, surrounding the truck. One officer rushed to the front of the truck, whipped the door open, pulling Grell out of the cab. The two others unlocked the back doors, swinging them open.

Sebastian peeked from behind the tree, witnessing Ciel and Alois Trancy leap out of the truck and sprinting out of site. At least fifty people followed them, splitting into different directions. A few unlucky individuals found themselves in handcuffs.

"Hey, you!" Sebastian's head snapped toward the direction of the speaker and realized a cop was staring right at him. Following the others, he took off sprinting, never looking back. He ran all the way home, scared out of his mind.

* * *

The cool night air nipped at Sebastian's cheeks. He stood in front of the old church, feeling slightly embarrassed about his dress, though his confidence grew with every oggle he received. He took a deep breath. It was too cold outside, he realized. He had every right to go into the club like everyone else, so he did.

Music blared from inside the church. The closer he got to the entrance, the more he felt the beat pumping in his chest. As he reached the door, the sea of chatter reached his ears. He was ready for this. When he finally reached the door, he already had his entrance fee in hand. He paid the scantily clad doorman and let the site in front of him sink in.

Set up in the middle of the club was a large stage. The cheering crowd surrounding the stage cat whistled and hooted and hollered at the woman in the spotlight. Sebastian squeezed deeper into the crowd to get a better look. Ciel and Alois stood side by side on the edge of the stage. Microphone in hand, Ciel egged the audience on.

As Sebastian got closer to the stage, he got a better look at the woman. She had chin length white hair and an angelic face. She wore a black corset with a violet brassiere pushing her breasts up. She wore nothing but a thong and stockings held up with garters below the waist.

"If this is your first night here, then you're in for a special treat, tonight!" Ciel goaded from the stage. "This is our lovely guest, Angela Blanc! She's here tonight to demonstrate her very unique talent so make sure to watch closely."

Sebastian, along with all the other spectators stared at the beautiful woman on stage. Her hips moved smoothly throughout her sultry dance. The men in the crowd grew in noise as Angela undid her bra and threw it into the audience.

"Now, while Angela is very talented, she needs assistance with this particular act," Ciel said into the microphone. "Do we have any takers? Yes! You sir, in the front!" Alois helped pull the eager man up onto the stage. One of the club workers handed Ciel a bottle from offstage. "This is a bottle of champagne," he stated and held the bottle up for display. "What I need you to do, Sir, is take this bottle," Ciel carefully uncorked it. "Shake it," he handed the bottle to the gentleman. "And stick it up her ass. Understand?"

The audience roared with excitement, though Sebastian made a face of revulsion. Instead of leaving, however, he watched with morbid curiosity. Angela, at some point, had slipped her thong off and was now laying down in the center of the stage, legs spread.

The man enthusiastically approached her, holding the bottle within his hands. He covered the bottle with one hand and gave it a generous shake. Angela raised her hips to give him easier access. As soon as the champagne began bubbling, the nameless man eased the bottle into her anus. Suddenly the champagne shot up into her. The man quickly removed the bottle and she quickly squirted the liquid into the crowd.

Sebastian nearly gagged when the person standing beside him got splashed with the soiled champagne. He immediately turned on his heel and pushed his way through the audience and headed towards the back of the club.

His senses were overloaded by everything surrounding him. He felt the music pulsing in his chest, and he learned that he loved the feeling. He wandered throughout the congested club, taking in more of the scenery. He approached the bar towards the back of the club, signaling the bartender. "What can I get for you, Angel?" The flamboyant tender asked him.

Alcohol had never appeased Sebastian much, but he felt that this would be the best setting in order to give it a go once more. Not knowing much about drinks, he ordered a simple beer, hoping the bartender wouldn't ask for his ID. The man winked as he handed the bottle to Sebastian, silently. Sebastian smiled slightly and took his beer. Once again, he squeezed his way deeper into the club, coming across a closed off room. The room's walls were made of glass, making it completely possible for anyone to see what was going on in the room.

Ciel was the first person Sebastian noticed in the room. He surrounded himself with four other people, all sitting on a long L couch. Club workers walked in and out of the room, past the security guard, swapping empty glasses with refills. Sebastian stared longingly into the room, wanting nothing more than being in there.

Socializing had never settled with him. However, he was ready to make a change in his life. He was sick and tired of being the good teenager. He wanted to break rules and do dangerous things.

Ciel Phantomhive looked up from his posse, meeting Sebastian's gaze. It seemed Sebastian would get what he'd been craving. Ciel curled his fingers, beckoning Sebastian to join them in the private room. Sebastian approached the bouncer, who immediately blocked his entrance. Ciel called from inside the room, "Let him in."

Grunting, the bouncer stepped aside, letting Sebastian past. His heart pounded harder after each step. He finally stood before Ciel. Ciel shoved the buff blonde to the left of him, "Scoot over. Make some room for our guest." The man did as he was told and made a space for Sebastian. Sebastian moved to sit down, but Ciel stopped him. "Hold on. How do you expect to sit with those on?" He asked, motioning to the large black wings Sebastian adorned.

Blood crept up to his cheeks as he slipped the wings off. He sat down beside Ciel. Immediately, Ciel's hands were on him-one on his shoulder, and one on his chest. "I like them," he purred. "They suit you. Though, I don't think I can call you an angel, anymore. You know, with the black and all. You can be my tainted angel-the demon. Are you a demon, Sebastian?"

Sebastian gulped. "I don't know," he responded quietly.

Alois scoffed from one end of the couch, earning himself a glare from Ciel. "Oh, how rude of me!" Ciel exclaimed. "Allow me to introduce you to my friends. You already know that the loud mouth over there is Alois," he pointed to the right end of the couch. "Next to him is Meyrin, who makes the best "salad" you'll ever have." A mousy girl with large glasses giggled, offering him a small, flirtatious wave. "Now, next to you, there's Bardroy. Bard once was a tupperware salesman, but now he deals drugs. Isn't that fantastic? Lastly, that pretty little lady over there," he gestures to a petite woman with golden hair, done in curls, "is Elizabeth. Lizzie's just our little sweetheart, aren't you?" The girl giggled cutely, covering her mouth with her hand.

Sebastian greeted everyone with a polite, "Hello."

"So Sebastian, what brings you here, this lovely evening?" Ciel asked, hands still heavily touching Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed, shyly and cleared his throat before answering. "I'm not so sure, honestly. I suppose I just want to be apart of...this?"

Ciel cackled, removing his hands. "Is that a question or a statement?"

"I want to be a part of this," he repeated, firmly.

Smirking, Ciel said, "I'm sure we can find something for you to do do," he glanced at Bard, as if making a silent deal.

Yes, this is what Sebastian had been waiting for. He was finally getting the chance to break away from his perfect life. He was sick of being the perfect son, brother and student. He'd been preparing for this opportunity for rebellion. "I'll do anything you need me too," he stated, crimson eyes meeting royal blue.

Ciel smirked, "Welcome. Your soul now belongs to me."

* * *

_Reviews make me happy, but don't make the world go 'round :D_

_thank you baby Keru for reading through this for me 3_


	5. Baile en el Oscuro

**Warnings: **Language, drugs, sexual themes

* * *

_~Nunca dejes que caes a pedazos juntos vamos a bailar en el oscuro~_

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Ciel! Happy Birthday to you!" Ciel surrounded himself with his closest friends in his tiny apartment on his eighteenth birthday. It had almost been a year since he moved to New York and he enjoyed every day he lived with these people.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming. Let's make this an amazing prelude to tomorrow's Blood Feast, shall we?"

The only one to cheer was Alois as he popped open a bottle of champagne and pouring it into seven glasses. "You poured one too many, Alois," Ciel stated.

Alois smirked, shaking his head. "No I didn't."

Ciel's mind wasn't foggy. He wasn't under any sort of influence. He ignored Alois's growing smile and silently counted all of the people in the room-6, including himself. "Did you fail grade school? Or are you just too fucked up and forgot how—" his sentence trailed off when he saw the person in the doorway. "Claude..." he murmured, surprised.

Claude stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, holding a cake. "Happy birthday," he said and pushed up his glasses.

"You're back," Ciel quickly rushed up to him, silently asking for a kiss. Claude held the cake a far distance and accepted the gesture. "Hey," Ciel giggled. "Where have you been?"

Claude coughed and set the cake on the side table. "You know, I've been busy with gigs and whatnot. I just got back from London."

The words flew through right past Ciel. He frowned when he noticed the glassy appearance to Claude's eyes—the dilated pupils, the fogginess. "You're high as shit right now, aren't you?" Ciel exclaimed.

Claude laughed, nervously, "No I'm not. What are you talking about, Ciel?" All eyes were on the two, much to Alois's dismay. There was no way he'd interrupt this drama.

Ciel was silent for a moment, the only sound in the room being the music coming from the record player. "What are you on? Huh? Tell me. I'm not an idiot. You're high. I can tell, you ass."

"Ciel, no I'm not. I swear to you."

Ciel just scoffed. Before Claude knew it, Ciel was searching through his pockets. He slapped at Ciel's hands but Ciel ultimately pulled out a glass vial from the pocket. "Aha," Ciel said. "What the fuck have I said about drugs in my house? I don't know why you keep making me do this..." He opened the vial and dumped its contents onto the back of his hand before quickly snorting it. "Here," he handed the vial back to Claude, wiping his nose.

"You're fucking crazy," Claude stated.

Ciel barked at that. "Crazy? You think that was crazy? I can be crazy, if you want me to." To prove himself, he picked up the cake from the table, met Claude's gaze and threw the pastry, with its accompanying plate to the floor. The plate shattered causing one of the girls to scream. "That's crazy."

Claude sputtered at Ciel's mess. "Fuck you, Ciel. I don't have to put up with this. I have a gig in a few hours. I'm out of here."

He turned around, but Ciel grabbed his wrist. "Put up with _what_? Put up with me? You motherfucker, I made you! You wouldn't fucking have that gig if it wasn't for me. You don't want to put up with me? Fine. I don't have to pay for your records then. In fact, I'll take them all back!" For emphasis, Ciel stormed to the record player, lifting the vinyl up. He met Claude's golden eyes before swinging the record against the table, shattering it.

Claude's face was calm, though his eyes cleared with anger. "You're such a bitch," he spat before stomping out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him, leaving the room uncharacteristically quiet.

Even Alois kept silent as he approached Ciel, who remained frozen, still facing the door. Only did he flinch when Alois touched his shoulder. "Hey..." he said abruptly when Ciel jumped at the contact. "You okay?"

Ciel shoved the hand off. "Get out," he ordered.

Alois stared, confused. The usual glaze that shielded his eyes faded into something one could only call concern. "Ciel, you don't need him. You've got us and we're sure as hell not going to storm out on you."

Ciel spun around, whipping his palm against Alois's cheek. "Well, I don't need nor do I want you right now." He glanced around his tiny apartment, taking in all the worried looks he was given from his guests. "What I want is for all of you to get out of my apartment, right now."

Alois bit his lip, ignoring his own protest. Instead, he nodded. "Alright," he eyed the others and jerked his head towards the door, signaling them to get out. They quickly filed out of the apartment, each wishing Ciel a happy birthday and some apologizing. Once they had gone, Alois gingerly laid his hand on Ciel's shoulder once again. "Listen, if you need anything, let me know and I'll be here, or you can come to me. Whatever works." His hand tightened on Ciel for a moment before he let go and left the apartment.

He closed the door behind him just in time to muffle Ciel's outraged scream. Alois shook his head, pitying the boy. He recalled his first breakup after he arrived in New York, and it was everything but pleasant. Though, he barely remembered the relationship since he was high the majority of the time. He was different than Ciel, though. Alois came to New York with a goal, but succumbed to the dark path of substances. He was lost and his original intent was adrift.

Alois was oddly at terms with that. He didn't think of his actions as setbacks, but more as adventures. With each journey he went on, he gained knowledge and experience. Whether he retained said knowledge and experience was another story.

Ciel, on the other hand, arrived in New York with no plan. He just wanted to escape his mundane suburban life and replace it with the excitement such a city would provide. However, in Alois's eyes, Ciel was just a baby, gradually taking in his surroundings and growing by them—learning from them. If Alois had it his way, he'd buy a ticket straight back to Minnesota for the kid. The last thing he wanted was for Ciel to turn out like him, though he feared he might have been too late.

He could only hope that Ciel would remain clean. Sure, he'd done a few lines before, but that was to prevent from Alois fucking up any more than he already had. That was a good friend, right there.

Plus, it wasn't like Ciel was more popular than Alois (well Alois hoped) and Alois couldn't see the other doing anything too immensely stupid in order to succeed him.

Alois only wished that he could use Ciel as some sort of muse and accumulate some ideas to write about.

The night air bit at his skin when he exited the building and headed down the stairs leading to the entrance. Leaning against the brick, Alois shivered before zipping up his light jacket to his chin. He drew a cigarette out of a nearly empty carton and lit it before stuffing his hands into his pockets. Once satisfied after taking a few puffs, he kicked off against the wall to walk home.

"Oof," Alois grunted when he bumped into someone causing him to stumble before falling on the cold sidewalk outside of the apartment complex. He grabbed the hand that was offered to him and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"Sorry about that," Sebastian said as he helped the blonde to his feet.

Once steady, Alois brushed the dirt and gravel off of his ass and legs, irritated that the cigarette he landed on was smushed. "You should watch where you're going, you freak giant," he grumbled, picking at a nail that broke in his tumble. He gave Sebastian the good ol' up down before commenting, "Those wings are looking mighty gay. Some sort of statement, is it?"

Sebastian sneered down at Alois, "I guess it's a good thing I'm not wearing them for you, then. Is the party still going on?"

Alois scoffed, leaning against the bricks of the apartment. "Party? What party? Oh, you mean that family reunion Ciel threw? Nah, it's over. That asshole, Claude, showed up and made a scene and whatnot. Ciel threw everyone out afterward."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, I saw Claude down the street about a half hour ago. He said Ciel threw out his blow so I sold him some more." His bare arms erupted in goosebumps when a gust of wind flew by.

Alois cackled, "So you're the one supplying him with the goods. Better watch your back, you know. Ciel's not a big fan of it. If he finds out that you're the one selling it to him, he'll kick you right out on your ass."

Sebastian shrugged him off. "I'm not too worried about it. Will Ciel let me in if I go up? I have a birthday gift for him." He looked up at the dark window he knew to be Ciel's apartment, noticing the flickering light of a television.

Alois fetched the last cigarette from his pocket, placed it in his mouth and lit it, pocketing the lighter. "I doubt it." A smirk grew across his face. "Unless, of course, you plan on offering _certain_ services of a pleasurable nature?" Noticing Sebastian's frown, Alois shook his head, dropping the act. "Yeah...never mind I wouldn't hit that if I were you. Who knows what he's caught from that rat, Claude."

Sebastian shifted on his feet, impatiently. "Okay," he said slowly. "That's good to know. Well, I'm going up. I'm sure I'll talk to you again, eventually."

"Hold on. Before you go," Alois's eyes narrowed. "Do you have any shit on you?"

Sebastian's eyebrow shot up. "Of course I do. What are you thinking?" Already, his hand reached into a pocket inside of his unbuttoned vest.

Alois grinned and fished his wallet from his obscenely tight pants. "How much for an 8 ball?"

Sebastian produced two tightly packed baggies. "I'll give you two for $150."

Alois's smile widened. "Aha, deal!" He pulled the money from his wallet and exchanged it for the bags and slipped them into his pocket. He faltered for a second."How good is it?" He asked.

"It's good," Sebastian reassured. "Got it from Lau."

Alois let out a low whistle. "That's some good shit, then. Pleasure doing business with you, Sebastian. Go take care of that big, useless baby, now!" He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Sebastian shook his head at the flamboyant boy and waited till he was out of site before entering the apartment complex. He'd only been to Ciel's place once before and he recalled the building being disgustingly dirty with dust covering all of the limited furniture and cobwebs extending in doorways and the ceiling corners. Ciel's individual apartment wasn't much different.

Sebastian climbed up countless flights of stairs, seeing as the elevator was broken, until he reached the right floor. He walked slowly down to the end of the hallway, wondering whether or not Ciel would answer the door.

Pausing for a moment, Sebastian knocked three times and waited. He heard a slight crash and light footsteps coming to the door. A blue eye peaked out when the door creaked open. Ciel gasped at the sight of Sebastian and quickly slammed the door shut. "Ciel?" Not bothering to knock and have the door shut in his face again, Sebastian opened the door, walking into Ciel's apartment.

The place looked disastrous, even more so than the last time Sebastian was there. The lights were all turned off, but Sebastian could see the mess whenever the TV flickered. Nothing played on the television, though—just static.

Ciel curled up into a ball and lay on the couch, unmoving. Sebastian climbed over what looked like to be broken pieces of a glass that had been shattered and other furniture that seemed to have been knocked over. Picking up a lamp from the floor and placing it into its proper place on a side table, Sebastian said quietly, "Ciel, are you alright?"

Like a child, Ciel shook his head forcefully and buried his face into the cushions. Muffled mumbling came from him, but Sebastian couldn't understand what he was saying. He sat beside Ciel's head and pulled it up from the cushions. "I can't hear you like that. Are you okay?"

Ciel jumped from Sebastian's touch and cowered into the arm of the couch, as if trying to sink into it. "Don't touch me," he gasped. His hands shot to his ears and he began murmuring, "The spiders...they know. Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Sebastian's eyes were wide with concern. "What are you talking about? What spiders?"

Ciel stared at him, dumbfounded. "The spiders...they found out that I know they're here. I don't even know why they bothered to keep it a secret, they aren't hard to find. I see them all. I see them everywhere." He motioned to the apartment.

Looking around and seeing none of the disgusting creatures, Sebastian put his focus back on Ciel. He got up from the couch, and kneeled in front of the boy. "Did you take something?"

Somehow, with his foggy mind, the question bled through. He nodded, gesturing to the coffee table and continued his babbling. "They're mad that I know...the spiders. They're mad that I know they're here."

For the time being, Sebastian ignored Ciel and, instead, inspected the contents on the table. There sat an empty bag and a little mountain of white-ish powder with tiny craters in it. How Ciel managed to ingest the Ketamine was beyond Sebastian. "Did you snort this, Ciel?" He asked, knowing it was probably the way Ciel did it. He waited for the slight nod.

Knowing Ciel would, by now, have a difficult time walking, he scooped him up from the couch and carried him to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Ciel kicked and screamed at him, "No! They sent you, didn't they? The spiders found out I knew about them and they sent the Devil for me? They did, didn't they? DIDN'T THEY?"

Sebastian avoided the blows and set Ciel down onto the sink so he could prepare the bath. He put the plug into the drain and started the water. His nose scrunched in disgust when he saw the condition of the tub. He never would be caught dead in such a revolting bath, but, for now, it would do for Ciel.

He adjusted the water temperature until it was perfect. As the water slowly filled the tub, Sebastian turned back to Ciel, who leaned back against the mirror his the faucet digging into the small of his back. "Alright, Ciel. I need you to listen to me carefully. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to take your clothes and put you into the bathtub, okay? You're filthy and need to be cleaned." He felt silly talking to a man as if he were a child, but he strongly doubted Ciel would listen any other way.

Ciel's eyes opened, revealing foggy orbs. "Please, I don't wanna go to Hell with you. It's not my fault I saw the spiders. Tell them it wasn't my fault...I didn't mean to see them."

Sebastian pulled Ciel closer and peeled his shirt from his sticky skin. "I know you didn't. Don't worry, I'm not taking you anywhere," he muttered everything to comfort Ciel.

For once, Ciel was silent as he allowed Sebastian to disrobe him of his disgusting clothing and lift him into the tub. Ciel sunk into the water and Sebastian noticed his body relaxed immediately. As he tried to pull away to grab a washcloth and soap, Ciel's hand latched onto his vest. "Please," he begged. "Please, don't take my soul. I swear I didn't mean to find the spiders, but it was impossible not to. They were everywhere! Now, they sent you for me because I saw them, but that's not fair. I didn't mean to...please don't drag me to Hell with you," Ciel practically whimpered. His lower lip trembled and his eyes were wide with fear. "Don't make me go, please!"

With not much difficulty, Sebastian pried Ciel's fingers from his vest and scoured the bathroom for a washcloth. Finding his luck in the cupboard beneath the sink, he took the cloth and the soap box beside it. He removed the soap from the box and wet it with bathwater and rubbed it against the cloth. Sebastian then got to work, scrubbing the sweat from Ciel's skin. Ciel lay in the tub, mouth slightly agape and eyes droopy. The tips of his hair dipped into the water.

When Sebastian reached his chest, he noticed Ciel's eyes had closed and his breathing was deep. Sebastian sighed. Of course Ciel fell asleep, though Sebastian wasn't surprised. He was just glad that Ciel hadn't thrown up on him. He finished cleaning Ciel and unplugged the tub, allowing the water to drain around him. Once the water was low enough, Sebastian headed to Ciel's bedroom. He cleared off all of the clothing from the bed and threw the clothes into a pile by the closet.

Ciel still lounged in the bathtub when Sebastian returned. He retrieved a towel from underneath the sink and did his best at drying Ciel while he slept. He carefully lifted Ciel from the tub by his underarms and paused, debating what was the best way to go about bringing Ciel to his room. He sighed, seeing no other option, and promptly threw Ciel over his shoulder, dampening his clothes in the process.

Once in Ciel's room, Sebastian gently laid him down on the bed. He searched the dresser for a nightshirt and maneuvered Ciel to put it on him when he found it. Sebastian slipped a pair of boxers up Ciel's legs before throwing the comforter back and laid Ciel down. Ciel relaxed into the mattress and nuzzled his face into his pillow. Sebastian grinned slightly, endeared by the childish behavior. He pulled the blanket back over Ciel before turning to leave.

Fingers grabbed at Sebastian's wrist, preventing him from moving any farther. Sebastian turned to face Ciel, whose eyes were now open. He was groggy, but awake. "Don't leave," he whispered. "You have to stay in case they come back."

Despite not knowing who Ciel was talking about, Sebastian nodded. "I'll stay." Ciel's eyes brightened slightly, and he let go of Sebastian's wrist.

Sebastian didn't know why he accepted this, but seeing Ciel, who was normally strong and never under the influence, made Sebastian feel the need to protect him. The thoughts kept coming, and as his mind raced. Sebastian stood in the corner, silently watching over the peacefully slumbering Ciel.

* * *

"You know, Al," Ciel drawled. "You're here so often, you should just move in," he suggested. Ciel lazed on the filthy couch, glancing down at Alois, who lay on the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

Alois hummed and took a drag from the joint he held. "Don't you think it's a bit crowded here? I mean, with Bard, Sebastian and the girls, surely there isn't any room for me." He offered the joint to Ciel.

Ciel accepted, taking a drag. "There's plenty of room for you. Sebastian and Bard are rarely ever here."

Alois chuckled. "You know I can't move in with you, Ciel. My place is my sanctuary—the only place I can find the inspiration to write. I wouldn't get anything done here."

Running his fingers through golden locks, Ciel frowned. "You haven't gotten anything done in the past two years, Alois."

Alois waved off the comment. "Oh hush, you. It's just a minor case of writer's block. I'll slip out of it in no time."

Ciel clicked his tongue. "I still think you should move in, though. Think about all the fun we'd have if you were here all the time."

"We have enough fun as it is. Isn't there some saying like, 'too much fun is bad,' or some shit like that? Plus, where am I supposed to go when I get sick of you morons?"

"Whatever," Ciel mumbled, rolling onto his stomach. "Set up another line for me?"

Not quite used to Ciel's sudden mind change about substances, Alois's eyebrow raised. "Sorry, man. We did all of mine. We're all out."

Not missing a beat, Ciel smirked, pushing himself up from the couch, careful not to step on Alois. His legs were asleep, causing him to stumble into his room. He crouched on the floor in front of the bedroom closet. He rummaged through the shoes on the floor until he found a large platform boot—Sebastian's. Ciel dug through the boot, removing a countless amount of baggies, straws and syringes until he found what he was looking for. He brought the vial back into the living room and sat down onto the couch, pulling Alois up to sit beside him.

"You're always mooching off of me. How did you afford that?" Alois questioned him, not really caring, however.

Ciel unscrewed the cap and poured its contents out onto the coaster that laid on the table. "I got it from Sebastian's stash. Idiot thinks he's good at hiding it." He used his fake ID and began setting up lines. Once set up, he kneeled in front of the table.

"Won't he be mad for stealing his stash?" Despite his words, Alois followed Ciel's lead and got up from the couch, kneeling in front of the table. He accepted the straw that Ciel offered him.

Ciel took his straw and brought it to his nose. He leaned over the coaster and snorted the line, quickly. He let out a sound of relief once euphoria hit. "Nah, he won't mind. Bard and I have dabbled in his stash before and he's never cared."

Alois shrugged, not really caring where the drugs came from, so long as he could do them. He did his line. "Just don't get me in trouble," he said. "I'd rather not get into shit with a dealer who knows high people in high places."

"Relax, Al." Ciel reclined against the couch, letting his high overtake him. "You have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

Alois sighed, dropping the subject and lounged next to Ciel, lowering his head to rest on the other's shoulder.

* * *

Ciel flinched at the heavy pounding coming from his door. Hearing the muffled shouting of his friend, Ciel paled, quickly answering the door. Alois barged right past him in an angry rage, dragging a suitcase behind him. "How could you, Ciel? I knew you were an asshole, but to go that far!" He scoffed. "I can't believe you would do that!"

Ciel faked confusion. "What are you talking about? What did I do?"

Alois angrily reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. He unfolded it, only ripping the edges slightly and held it up to Ciel's face. "This, you fucker! I found it on my door when I got home this morning. I've been evicted, Ciel!"

Ciel shoved Alois's hand from his face. "And how is that my fault? Did you pay your rent?"

"Of course I did!" The blonde exclaimed. "When I asked my landlord what the fuck went wrong, he told me he'd been given an anonymous tip that I had drugs hidden in my apartment, which you fucking know I don't do. I'm not stupid enough to leave shit in there when there's random searches! He found a bag of K on my dresser. I don't even fucking do K, Ciel! That's you! God, you're the biggest asshole I've ever met. And, you know what? My father found out that I was evicted and guess what? He fucking cut me off! Do you know what I have left? Nada. I have nothing left, Ciel, because you decided to be a dick."

Throughout his rant, Alois hauled his suitcase through the apartment to Ciel's room, shouting over his shoulder. "You better fucking believe I'm moving in and expect your life to be a living hell, Ciel, because this is what you fucking asked for." He pulled open one of the drawers in Ciel's dresser and threw the clothes that occupied it out onto the floor and stuffed his belongings inside. Ciel mindlessly followed the blonde, letting the other yell at him. "Also, there's no fucking way I'm paying rent for such a shitty place and I get the bed!"

Ciel smirked. Though his friend was mad at him now, he knew Alois would get over it and be thankful for what he did. Now, they'd all be together in Ciel's cozy, little apartment where fun times and good memories would be made.

* * *

"What do you want?" Alois shouted from the kitchen. His voice did little to disturb the sleeping members of their "family", as Ciel so kindly put it. When he heard Ciel's response from the bathroom, he gathered everything that would be needed.

Ciel sat, soaking in the bathtub. His knees were pulled up to his chest, with his arm out in front of him. A surgical tube was tied around his bicep, with one end in his mouth. He pulled his neck back and tightened the tube. Alois, carrying a tray, returned to the bathroom, strategically stepping over whoever it was that passed out in the hallway, just as Ciel pricked his raised vein with the syringe. Alois shook his head when the other shot up. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Isn't what dangerous?" Ciel dropped the syringe on the tile floor.

"Doing heroin _and_ K?" Alois sighed and picked up the syringe, throwing it carelessly into the trash can beside the toilet.

Ciel giggled. "Isn't everything we do dangerous, Al? Hell, fucking is considered dangerous now days. Haven't you heard about that whole AIDS shit? Fuck, pick up a newspaper once in awhile." He stretched his legs out in the tub and untied the tube from his arm.

Alois set the tray down on the floor beside the tub. "Of course I heard about it. I'm not the uneducated piece of shit you make me out to be." He slipped out of his sweatpants and gracefully climbed into the tub, sitting across from Ciel.

"You keep saying that, but I don't think I believe you," Ciel murmured, absently as he rummaged through the things Alois brought for him. He pinched a small amount of the powder and placed it on the back of his hand and quickly snorted it.

Alois dragged the the tray closer to him and dug into his pile. While Ciel was fond of Ketamine, Alois found it too strong. He set up a line of coke for himself. "What I was getting at," _sniff_ "And I hate you for making me say such serious things, but I think you're going too far with the drugs."

Ciel sunk deeper into the tub, not seeming to have acknowledged anything Alois said. After a moment, he responded, "I think you're nosing into business that isn't yours, Al."

Alois frowned, shaking his head. He reclined back, hissing when his bare back made contact with the cool tub. "No need to get defensive, Mr. Grumpy. I was merely voicing my concern."

"Well, your concern has been acknowledged and duly noted," he mumbled. It was a wonder how he managed to put together a sentence considering the fuzziness of his mind at that moment. Alois kept babbling on and on and Ciel couldn't find the energy to pay attention.

Though he couldn't concentrate on his words, Ciel was very aware of Alois's incredibly noticeable color change. His iconically blonde hair was now alternating between purple and a sickly green color. Ciel lifted his head and squinted his eyes, only to have them widen at the sight. The water bubbled, as if boiling, around them, yet Ciel felt cold, though he felt sweat beading on his forehead. His breathing slowed and his jaw went slack, leaving his mouth agape. Alois continued talking, his voice echoing at odd intervals. Small bugs (were those spiders?) leaped from Alois's hair. Ciel's head was spinning. He gasped when blood began leaking from Alois's eyes.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" Ciel's eyes latched onto Alois's mouth, entranced by its movement, its shape and its..._color_. The blood seeping from his eyes trailed down his cheeks and trickled to his lips. Surely something so beautifully red would taste like something delicious...like cherries. Without thinking any longer, Ciel hoisted himself up and, despite the other's shocked look, climbed on top of him and devoured that mouth.

Alois thrashed below him, splashing water against the walls and onto the bathroom floor. He pushed up at Ciel's bony shoulders, ultimately getting Ciel to let him go. "What the fuck are you doing?" He shouted.

Ciel grabbed Alois's wrists, ripping them from his shoulders and holding them to the side. "Just shut up," he ordered, pressing his lips to the other's once again. Ciel sighed against his mouth, pleased that he was correct about the flavor.

Alois attempted to break Ciel's hold on him, but had no luck. Finding it hard to think with his foggy mind as Ciel licked and bit at his lips, he kissed back. Shocked at Alois's actions, Ciel mindlessly let go of his wrists. Giving in completely, Alois looped his arms around Ciel's neck, pulling him down closer.

* * *

Ciel's eyes shot open at the sound of someone knocking on his open bedroom door. He smiled when he saw the person in the doorway. "Hey," Claude said, with an awkward little wave.

"You're back!" He pushed himself up to his elbows and noticed something holding his torso down. Ciel blanched, realizing Alois's arm was firmly wrapped around his naked middle. Trying not to show his panic, Ciel glanced down, relieved that Alois was covered completely with blankets.

"Yeah, I'm back," he said, crossing the room to stand in front of Ciel. He eyed the various syringes and other drug paraphernalia that scattered across the nightstand, but brushed it off as belonging to one of the many others that lived there "I had a lot of time to think about things and," he paused. Ciel hadn't moved an inch since Claude entered the room, which seemed odd to the older. "Something wrong, Ciel?"

A miniscule pause, one barely noticeable, passed before Ciel responded, "No, nothing's wrong at all." His eyes wide, but his guilt was easily masked.

Claude clicked his tongue. If he didn't know Ciel as well as he did, he wouldn't have noticed the barely there pause. He looked around the room, taking in the surroundings, hoping to find anything out of place. His eyes stilled on the lump beside Ciel. Usually, he would have passed it off as blankets, but under these conditions, Claude was suspicious. "What's next to you?"

"Nothing," Ciel answered a little too quickly.

"Mhm," Claude mumbled right before ripping the covers off of Ciel, revealing Alois, who was still sound asleep. Claude gawked at the two naked men for a slight second. He looked back up at Ciel and shook his head. "That's fucked up, Ciel. I'm done with this shit." With that, he was gone.

Angrily, Ciel smacked Alois beside the head, making him groan. Alois rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms out. His eyes peeked open and looked at Ciel. "What the fuck? Why did you hit me?" He grumbled.

"Did we fuck?" Ciel demanded.

Alois let out a loud, "Ha!" before bursting out into laughter. "No, we didn't, but that doesn't mean you didn't try, though."

"Well, Claude thinks we did and now he's gone forever, asshole. What the fuck are you doing in my bed, and why are we naked?"

"I thought he was out of the picture, already?" Alois said as he crawled over Ciel and off of the bed, searching for something to wear.

"Answer my damn question," Ciel ordered.

Alois shuffled into a pair of black jeans, zipping and buttoning them up. "We were making out and shit in the tub and things started to get hot so we came in here, but you couldn't get it up. End of story. Don't you remember?"

No, Ciel didn't remember. Ciel didn't remember anything from the night before, and he was kind of worried that he didn't care.

* * *

Alois rushed into the apartment, finding Ciel laying face down on the shag rug in the living room. He briefly scanned the place, looking for a sign that anyone else was home, discovering that they were alone. He kneeled on the floor, next to Ciel and rolled him over onto his back. Ciel's head lolled to the side. A thin trail of saliva trickled down his chin.

"Aw, Ciel," Alois cooed when Ciel peaked his eyes open. "What am I going to do with you?" He said while running his fingers through Ciel's dark, dirty hair. "You know, you've got to quit it with these suicide attempts, Ciel. We both know that you're too stubborn to die and free us of our misery, so why do you even bother?"

Ciel remained mute, silently scooting closer to Alois and accepting the comfort of human contact.

"What did you take this time?" He asked.

Ciel attempted to wet his mouth before talking, but was incapable. "Tranquilizer," he rasped.

Alois's movements stopped, "_What_? Where the fuck did you manage to get your hands on that?"

"Sebastian."

Alois shook his head. "Oh Ciel, when will you ever learn? Has Sebastian figured out you've been dipping into his shit?"

Alois helped Ciel stand and moved him to the couch. "I'm pretty sure he has," he responded. "But he hasn't said anything about it. Probably since he's living here with no rent and has no right to say anything. Anything under my roof belongs to me."

Alois sighed, shifting to sit beside the other. "Just be careful, okay? Especially this week, Ciel. You know I'm going out of town for a writers' convention tomorrow, right? I'll be gone for a week. Try to lay off these attempts when I'm away. There's no way in hell that the other assholes around here will do anything to help you."

Ciel nodded, reclining back into the dirty couch. "Also, Ciel?" Ciel turned his attention to the blonde once more. "This is just a suggestion, and by no means am I trying to pry into your business, but I think it would be a good idea to lay off of Sebastian's stash. I don't want to see you or Sebastian get hurt and I don't think it's a very smart to steal from him."

"He lives here, Al," Ciel defended. "He knows that I'm taking it. It's no secret. If he had a problem with it, he would have told me by now."

"Just be careful," the blonde urged. "I was just checking up on you and making sure you're okay, but I have to go home and finish packing. I'll call you later tonight, okay?" He stood up from the couch and made his way to the door. "Remember what I said," he added.

Ciel just waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to you later."

With that, Alois left, leaving Ciel to think by himself. He pondered Alois's words, brushing them off after a while. Alois was just paranoid. Ciel had nothing to worry about.

* * *

_Woo long chapter. Thank you Keru for reading over this :D_


	6. Teléfono

**Warnings: **Language, violence, character death

* * *

_~Para de llamar~_

* * *

Bodies lay across the small apartment's wooden floor, Bard on the shag rug in front of the TV and Ciel between the coffee table and couch. Miscellaneous substances scattered around atop of the table. Elizabeth lazed on the stained couch, emitting small snores with a puddle of saliva collecting on the cushion. Meyrin reclined in the chair, the only person being awake. She picked at her fingernails, the irritating sound reaching Ciel's sensitive ears.

He stirred slightly when keys jingled outside of the door. His eyes snapped open, revealing bloodshot orbs, when he heard the door being kicked open. Angry footsteps echoed through the room before a pair of muddy platform boots appeared in Ciel's site. Groaning, he lifted his head to an angry Sebastian, who glared down at him. Ignoring the harsh glare he was receiving, Ciel broke into a fit of giggles. "Good morning, Sebastian!"

Ciel had no recollection whatsoever about what happened the night before. How did he end up on the floor? Why wasn't he in his bed? Where did that bruise come from? The questions kept coming and he wracked his mind for answers. Where was Alois? Where did his shirt go? Was Sebastian just getting home? What had he taken last night? Ciel had no idea.

Sebastian ignored the greeting, "What the fuck happened here?" He shouted. The loopy grin Ciel had faded in an instant. He jumped in response to Sebastian flipping the table over, sending syringes and various drugs flying through the air. Bard grunted at the sound of the wood cracking, taking cover while he was pelted with the paraphernalia. Sebastian lifted Ciel up, effortlessly by his sweaty armpits and shook him as if he was a ragdoll. "Did you do my stash?" He demanded, spit flying from his lips.

Ciel smirked, "It wasn't just me. We all did, well except for Alois, since he's gone," he trailed off. He swore at the stinging in his cheek. "You slapped me…"

"Ciel, you owe me over five thousand dollars for that. Not to mention whatever else you've stolen from me. Do you know what Lau will do to me if I show up without the drugs and no money? He'll have me killed, Ciel! I need that money!"

"We'll get you the money. Would you stop yelling? My head is killing me..." Ciel squirmed until Sebastian finally let him down to his feet. Everyone in the room was awake at that point, silently watching the two.

"How are you going going to get me money, huh? You're broke." Sebastian pressed his hand against his forehead, completely panicked.

"We'll figure something out, Sebastian. Calm down." Ciel pushed his hands into his lower back, and leaned backward, stretching to ease the pain of sleeping on a hardwood floor.

Before Ciel knew it, Sebastian launched at him, tackling him down to the ground. Ciel winced when his sore back harshly hit the floor. "Calm down? You're telling me to calm down? Don't you understand? I'M DEAD! You just did over five thousand dollars' worth of drugs, Ciel! Lau is going to have me killed if I don't give him the money."

Ciel pushed at Sebastian's shoulders, trying to push him off of him. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Sebastian got onto his knees before standing up completely. "Sure, you're sorry. You're always sorry. You're always so fucking sorry because you keep doing this, Ciel! This has got to stop. You have to replace the drugs. Replace them, or pay for them. Something! Do something."

Ciel peeled himself off of the floor. "I don't need to replace anything," he stated.

Sebastian's eyes hardened. "What do you mean you don't need to replace anything? You did all of my drugs! Either replace them or pay for it!" He glanced at the others in the room, all avoiding his gaze. "You all, too."

Ciel smirked, "Have you forgotten that you've been living here for the past year completely rent free? The drugs are your payment to me. Everything in this place belongs to me. Why should I have to pay you for you to live here?"

Sebastian took a step closer to Ciel. "What the fuck are you talking about? We never made that agreement. You know I would have paid you rent if you had asked me to pay it, but you never did. You never told me you wanted fucking rent money."

"That's because I didn't want your money!" Ciel shouted. "I wanted drugs and you were stupid enough to leave yours here. How the hell is that my fault? You should have known that everything under my roof belongs to me"

"You're dead, Ciel," Sebastian launched forward, knocking Ciel onto the ground and sat on his chest. Ciel gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him. He threw up his hands up to cover his face and attempted to block the blows he was receiving from Sebastian's fists. "You should have been dead already, but I fucking felt sorry for you, so I helped you. You're fucking worthless, like a child. If I'm getting whacked, then so are you, you motherfucker!"

"Someone, help me!" Ciel screeched. "He's going to kill me! Ah!" He screamed when Sebastian's teeth dug deep into his shoulder, no doubt breaking skin. Ciel ignored the pain and continued to fight off Sebastian's punches. He felt blood trickle from the side of his mouth after a blow to his mouth, mimicking the trail leaking from his shoulder.

Elizabeth had already crawled back into the bedroom like a frightened cat, Meyrin quickly following her. No one noticed the various bags and syringes they carried with them. Bard still lay on the floor, propping himself up with his elbows as he watched the fight. His wide eyes shot from between Ciel to Sebastian, wondering desperately what to do.

Ciel shoved his dirty hands against Sebastian's face, blinding him when he covered his eyes. He kicked and squirmed in order to escape. Sebastian pushed down on Ciel's head, temporarily stopping the punching. He poked and prodded Ciel's face, blindly as he tried to get his vision back. His middle finger and pointer finger pushed in deep, into what, Sebastian didn't know.

The worst scream Sebastian had ever heard ripped deep from within Ciel's throat. His fingers swam in a wet, sticky substance. Bard bolted up from his sitting position and his hands shot up to cover his ears in order to drown out the horrible sound.

Ciel's hands dropped from Sebastian and instead went to cover his right eye. Blood pooled from Ciel's eye, creating a sickly crimson trail down his cheek. Sebastian's large hands wrapped around Ciel's scrawny neck, thumbs digging into his throat, blind to what he just did.

Ciel sputtered and gasped for air. "Bard, do something!" He wheezed. "He blinded me! Help! He's going to kill me..."

Quickly looking around the living room, Bard spotted the useful weapon. He grasped the hammer that had been thrown off the table during Sebastian's hissy fit, and slowly snuck up behind the two.

Sebastian eyes cleared, reality hitting him like a slap to the face. He nearly gagged at the sight of what he just did."Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Oh God, what did I do? Ciel, you've got to understand. I'm so scared. Do you know what Lau's men will do to me?" He sobbed. Like a frightened child that ate one too many cookies without his mother's permission, he sobbed. He lowered his head down to rest on Ciel's chest, hands moving to his sides.

"Nothing worse than what's going to happen to you now," Bard muttered before raising the hammer high in the air and swinging it down, crashing it against the back of Sebastian's head.

Ciel squealed at the sickening crack, panting when Sebastian slumped over him. "Get him off of me," Ciel said breathlessly. His heart pounded within his chest and his injured eye throbbed. Bard nodded and pulled Sebastian off of the other, laying him down on the floor.

Slowly, Ciel struggled to get up onto his feet. He grabbed the hand that Bard offered and was pulled up. His head shot to look at the one on the floor when he heard a pained groan. Sebastian's legs twitched and eyes opened. His hands and arms dragged himself forward, pulling himself towards the door. Before Ciel could do anything, Bard was already on top of him, repeatedly bashing the hammer against his head. Repulsing crack after crack, Sebastian finally laid still after three blows. Blood trickled from various wounds on his face and the back of his head.

Trembling slightly, Ciel stumbled into the kitchen, digging through the cupboard beneath the sink. He took what he was looking for and brought back into the living room, grabbing a roll of duct tape from a nearby table. "Roll him over," he ordered. He straddled Sebastian's torso before looking up at Bard. "Tilt his head up and open his mouth for me."

Bard did as his was told, placing his fingers beneath Sebastian's chin, pushing up. He pushed at his jaw, forcing his mouth open. Quickly, Ciel uncapped the bottle of Drano before pouring it into Sebastian's mouth. "Make sure he swallows that," he muttered to Bard. He poured more of the substance down Sebastian's throat until the bottle was empty. He threw the bottle to the side, before picking up the duct tape. As he pulled a long piece from the roll, a scream echoed through the apartment.

Elizabeth and Meyrin stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. Elizabeth covered her eyes with her hands, childishly. Meyrin's mouth was agape, shocked.

"Shut up!" Ciel shouted at them. He carelessly wrapped the tape around Sebastian's head three times, sealing his mouth. Still shaking, he stood up, wiping at the blood leaking into his mouth with the back of his hand.

His head pounded and ached behind his eye. He stumbled backward and landed on the couch. He closed his eyes and hunched over. The others stood around awkwardly, waiting for direction.

"We need to do something about the body. It's too hot in here and it will start to stink soon." He thought for a few more minutes. "Alright," he began. He looked at the girls, "I need you two to the store and buy ice, a lot of ice. Okay? I need at least ten bags. Go." The girls didn't question him as they bolted out of the apartment.

Ciel switched his glance to Bard, "I need you to help me carry him into the bathroom." Bard didn't question him and immediately grabbed Sebastian's feet as Ciel lifted him up from beneath his armpits. Together, they slowly brought the body into the bathroom. "Let's put him in the bathtub." Bard followed directions, lifting the body over the side of the tub, and gently placing it down into the bath. "Help me get his clothes off."

Ciel leaned back against the sink, panting. "Now what?" Bard asked.

Ciel sighed, "We wait for them to come back with ice. We'll go from there." He stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room where he collapsed on the couch. "Fuck, my face hurts." He grabbed the shirt he discarded at some point during the night and used it to dab the blood on his face. A small trail still trickled from his eye.

Bard sat beside him. "Here, let me help you with that," he said, taking the shirt from Ciel. He wiped away the blood from Ciel's nearly flawless skin. Ciel flinched when the material came too close to his eye.

"How bad is it?" Ciel muttered, emotionlessly.

To the best of his ability, Bard examined the eye, though it was obscured by too much blood. "I think it's safe to say that you won't be seeing from this eye again."

Ciel gulped. "Fantastic," he said sarcastically. "Clean it up as best you can," he ordered.

"You should probably go to the hospital. I don't think I can clean it up very well. It will get infected," Bard said, wiping the small amount of blood still leaking from the eye.

Ciel slapped his hand away, "Are you a fucking moron? I can't go to the hospital. They'll ask questions and then, with our history, there will be a fucking parade of police coming through here. Forgive me if I'm incorrect, but we have a fucking body in our bathroom. Good idea, fucktard. Go to the hospital."

"There's no need to be a dick about it. It was just an idea," he huffed, digging a cigarette from a carton.

Ciel snapped, "Well you're ideas are fucking stupid. Just shut up and stick to my plan."

Bard didn't budge when the door creaked open and continued cleaning off the blood on his friend's face. "We have the ice," Meyrin squeaked from the door.

"Great," Ciel stated, pushing himself off of the couch. He let the girls stack the bags in his arms before going into the bathroom. "If you have to piss, I suggest using the sink or going to the gas station," he said to them from over his shoulder.

Inside the bathroom, he took a seat on the closed toilet, and ripped open the first bag. He let the ice fall and surround Sebastian's naked body. He continued pouring the bags until Sebastian was almost completely covered in the ice. Only his head peeked out, tape messily wrapped around him.

Back in the living room, the other three remained silent. "When does Alois get home?" Meyrin asked Bard. He grunted with a shrug.

"He comes home in two days. He's at some sort of convention thing in New Jersey." Ciel answered as he made his way to join the others. While in the bathroom, he cleaned the blood off of his shoulder wound. Ciel rubbed his temples, begging for the splitting ache in his head to fade away. He stopped, suddenly. "You know he won't be able to keep his mouth shut if he finds out, so we'll have to make sure Sebastian is gone before he gets home." He placed his hands on his hips, closed his eyes and thought about what they were going to do.

He plopped back into a chair, smirking. "Don't worry you guys...I have a plan."

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay so 1, I'm sorry. It had to be done! Don't hate me, please! 2, I started writing this chapter months ago and I wanted to give Claire a sneak peek at the chapter, but it didn't quite have any ending yet so I added something to scare her or shock her or whatever. This is what I wrote:_

"That's because I didn't want money!" Ciel shouted. "I wanted drugs and you were stupid enough to leave yours here."

**AND THEN THEY STRIP AND FUCK VIOLENTLY. THE END**

K no. that's not how it really ends.

_AND I FORGOT THAT I WROTE THAT AND I NEARLY DIED WHEN I SAW IT._

_yes. The end. 2 more chapters left._


	7. Tan Feliz que Podría Morir

**Warnings: **Graphic mutilation, language, drug use, overdose

* * *

_~Me encanta esa rubia lavanda~_

* * *

Checking over the supplies he'd gathered and set on the bathroom sink, Ciel waited. He waited with a cloth covering his nose to block out the horrible smell emanating from the body in the bathtub. The ice, in the past day, nearly completely melted, leaving Sebastian submerged in water. The occupiers of the apartment had no prior knowledge that the decaying process would speed up if the body was wet. Well, they knew now.

Ciel grabbed the long, thin strip of cloth from the sink and brought it into the living room where he could breathe properly. He flopped down onto the couch, kicking his feet up onto the new coffee table Ciel bought the day before. He tied the fabric around his upper arm. All he had to do was tighten it and everything he had planned could be done.

His mind was racing. Ciel knew what was expected of him, but he wasn't too sure he could pull through, though it was his idea in the long run. Alois would be home sometime around midnight, so they had to get rid of Sebastian's body before the blonde returned home, but the man was too damn big for them to get out of the apartment without drawing attention to themselves. In Ciel's head, there was no idea to get Sebastian out in one piece without their plan being completely screwed.

Ciel sunk his back into the cushions of the couch and stared at the perfectly fine television, waiting for Bard to return with the things Ciel ordered him to buy. For the last day, Meyrin and Elizabeth had been avoiding the apartment. It was no guess as to why. He took a deep breath in, and exhaled slowly, attempting to calm his breathing. If Ciel had an asthma attack during his actions that day, he was fucked.

He barely moved when the front door slammed open. Ciel lay still on the couch as Bard struggled to push a large box across the hardwood floors. A small plastic package rested above the box. "You could have helped me bring that up," he huffed. Panting, he gave the box one more push, sending it across the floor and almost into the living room. "Those fucking stairs were a nightmare."

Ciel stood up from the couch, raising his arms above his head to stretch his back. "Don't talk to me about nightmares, Bard." He placed one piece of the fabric into his mouth, pulling it harshly with his teeth, tightening the tourniquet around his bicep. "Did you get everything I asked for?"

Bard nodded, pointing towards the box. "The knives are on the TV," he said carefully.

Ciel clapped his hands together. "Great. Now, while I'm taking care of our friend in there, you need to get the TV out of the box and assemble it, 'kay? Replace the old one with it. Also, for good measures, smash the old one's screen so it doesn't look suspicious. We simply bought a new television because our old one broke during a fight, right?" Bard looked at him with blank eyes. "Right," Ciel said. He turned and made his way to the bathroom, snatching the small package.

He gently shut the door behind him. He stood in front of the sink, once more checking over the supplies he had gathered, double checking that he had everything he needed. His eyes glanced over a surgical mask, duct tape, a large, black garbage bag, scissors, the packaged knives and his drugs. He decided to start with the last, clouding his mind before he got to the rest. Ciel picked up the syringe before sitting on top of the closed toilet. He brought the needle to his forearm, pausing briefly before pricking the raised vein. With much practice, Ciel shot up the heroin. Though he'd done it countless of times before, Ciel was nervous. He'd never done that much before and he was very aware that it was enough to kill him.

At that moment, he didn't care.

Once his mind was blissfully foggy, Ciel got to work. He pried at the annoying plastic packaging the knives were in with the scissors. He growled when the plastic cut into the skin of his finger, drawing a sliver of blood. Finally ripping the package open, Ciel grabbed the largest of the lot: the butcher knife.

Ciel set the knife onto the bathroom counter, beside everything else. He was vaguely aware of the muffled sound of the apartment door opening and closing and the soft voices belonging to Meyrin and Elizabeth. He had no time for them.

He picked up the surgical mask and wrapped the bands around his ears, placing the mask over his mouth and nose. It was time to get started. Ciel kneeled in front of the bathtub, grumbling when he realized he had to reach into the water and pull the plug out to drain the tub. Maybe he should have worn gloves, he thought. He reasoned there wasn't enough time to find any. Scrunching his nose in disgust under the mask, Ciel pushed Sebastian's back up so he could reach the plug in the disgusting water.

He watched as the water level slowly lowered. Ciel glared at Sebastian, cursing him for what he was about to do. This was all of Sebastian's fault. He started all of this. Ciel helped him with succeeding: being the best he could be. The thought of him flipping out over some drugs and attacking Ciel drove him nuts. The fact that Sebastian's actions led to his death infuriated Ciel. This was Sebastian's fault. There was no denying it. Sebastian was in the wrong and Ciel protected himself. Now, he was making Ciel pay for what he did and that just wasn't fair.

Or so Ciel thought in his drug induced state.

With his mind blank, Ciel picked up the discarded knife and fell to his knees in front of the tub. He nibbled on his lower lip, wondering where he should begin. Deciding there was no point in putting it off any longer, Ciel brought the sharp edge of the knife to the start of Sebastian's thigh.

The blood came as soon as he made his first cut. Ciel gagged as if it was a shock to him. Pushing the bile down his throat, Ciel dug the knife into Sebastian's flesh once again. Instead of making a simple cut like before, Ciel moved in a sawing motion, the knife cutting through flesh and muscle.

Blood spurted from the gash, splashing Ciel's arms and shirt. He continued pushing the knife deeper and deeper, until he heard a sickening snap. That's when he realized his eyes had been shut the entire time. He slowly peeked his eyes open, retching at what he saw. He ripped the mask off and threw himself to the toilet, swinging the lid up and emptied his stomach, whatever little content was in there. Ciel remained there, cheek pressed to the cold seat.

Once his breathing settled down, he pushed himself from the toilet. He wiped the vomit from the side of his mouth, only to spread blood across his face.

Ciel, mind cleared once more, looked back at his handiwork. The crack he had heard not too earlier was the bone in Sebastian's leg snapping. He was almost done with this one. Not bothering to put the mask back on, Ciel picked up the knife that was dropped and began to finish the job.

Ciel barely thought as he tore through muscle and tissue, his only thought being he had to finish soon. He could barely take this. He had to finish. Once the leg was completely amputated, Ciel debated whether or not he should shove it in the bag first, or wait until he was done with the other one. He decided to wait.

Leaning over the tub to reach Sebastian's other thigh, Ciel uncaringly smothered his front in blood, getting it all over his shirt and arms. He paid no attention to it; he was too busy hacking into another leg. Identically to the first, he moved in a sawing motion, ripping into the flesh and tissue, blood pooling around him. He winced when the knife snapped Sebastian's bone, but continued on, unfazed.

Ciel stood up on unsteady feet when he finished. He wiped his filthy hands on the front of his jeans. He reached for the counter and grabbed the garbage bag, shaking it open and set it down on the floor. He stretched over the tub and slowly lifted the leg farthest from him up and out of the bath. With one hand, Ciel held the black bag open while the other stuffed the appendage inside, twisting it into an awkward position to make it fit. He repeated the action with the other leg. He tied the bag in a tight knot before picking up the duct tape. Ciel wrapped the bag until it was completely covered in the silver tape and at its smallest shape.

Ciel slumped against the wall, slowly sliding down until he sat on the floor. He brought his hands up to his line of vision, paling at the vibrant crimson painting them. He instantly wiped them on his already soiled pants. Shakily, Ciel pulled himself off of the ground and stumbled towards the bathroom door. He tore it open and slowly staggered into the living room.

He ignored the gasps that came from everyone in the room. He was very aware of the blood spattered all over his body, painting him a grotesque rogue. Ciel glanced around the room, noticing the brand new TV sitting on their entertainment center. He settled his attention on Bard, waving him over. "Bring the box to the bathroom," Ciel slurred.

Bard sneaked a look at Meyrin and Elizabeth, but Ciel noticed it. "Hurry up," he snapped. Bard shot up from the floor, pushing the now light box down the hall to the bathroom. Ciel stopped in front of him, obscuring the view of Sebastian. He gagged at the harsh smell of copper in the small room.

Ciel opened the flaps of the box. "Get over here and help me get it inside," he ordered. Bard listened, shuffling around to the other side, next to Ciel. His eyes glued onto the scene in the tub. There remained Sebastian's torso. Blood still oozed from where his legs were chopped off. Mangled flesh hung down in butchered strips. Bard lurched over, emptying his stomach. "Watch it!" Ciel shouted. "Don't spew on him or the box. Now, calm the fuck down and help me get him in."

"There is no way I'm touching him," Bard rasped.

Ciel already had one hand under Sebastian's armpit. "Stop being a fucking pussy and help me put him in the fucking box, already. Jesus Christ..."

Wincing, Bard leaned over the tub, grabbing Sebastian's other arm. They hoisted the torso up out of the tub and dropped him into the large box. Once he was in, Ciel threw the taped up garbage bag on top of him. "Really, Ciel?"

Ciel leaned against the counter, huffing for breath. Confused, he asked, "What?"

Bard, panting as well, said, "You cut off his dick, man?"

Ciel merely shrugged. "I got carried away, I guess."

"You're sick."

"I'm aware. Stop the chitchat and tape the box up while I clean out the bath. We'll have to shower before we go anywhere with that."

Bard nodded, agreeing. "Wait! I have to get something..." Before Ciel could respond, he was already out the door.

Ciel scoffed, sitting on the edge of the bath. He twisted the knob and let the water pool in the tub, diluting the blood still present. He watched blankly as the pale crimson smears crept closer to the drain. Bard stormed back into the bathroom, holding an orange box.

"What's that?" Ciel asked.

"It's baking soda," Bard responded, pouring the container's contents into the large box. "It will soak up the smell, you know?"

Ciel's jaw dropped. "Wow, Bard. When will these ideas cease? First the hospital one and now scent covering baking soda. You're such a fucking genius!" He goaded sarcastically. "Stop being a fucking moron and do something useful, like tape up the box."

"God, you're a bitch," Bard snapped as he folded the flaps of the box down and began taping them down.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm aware of that too, but guess what?" He looked up from the nearly cleaned tub. "I'm not a bitch going to prison. Because if we get caught or if we fuck something up in all of this, that's where we're going—where _you_ will be the bitch." He smirked when the color drained from the other's face. "Imagine that," Ciel started. "All the sex and drugs you could dream of and the freedom to avoid all responsibilities out in the real world. Doesn't that sound fun? Sound awesome? Yeah..." he paused, frowning. "But that's not where we'll end up. People like _us_," he motioned to the both of them. "We don't get that. No, we'll get confinement: maximum security. Held up with rapists and mass murderers."

"Murderers?" Bard wheezed. "That's not what we are...it was self defense!"

"Yeah..." Ciel muttered. "Self defense."

Ciel got up from the tub, deeming it clean. "There's no point in thinking about it, because we're not going to get caught. Push the box out into the hall so I can shower. We'll get rid of it once we're both clean."

Bard nodded, doing as he was told.

* * *

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bard whispered harshly at Ciel. "Why is he," he gestured to the doorman, innocently standing around ten feet from them beside a trolley.

"We can't get this trash down by ourselves, so I got us some help. Plus, I'm high as fuck right now. There's no way I'd be able to do this by myself." Ciel responded, simply.

"How did even get that cart up the stairs?"

"The elevator's fixed. Come on, help me get the box on the cart." Ciel motioned for the doorman. The three of them easily lifted the box up onto the trolley.

Bard was fuming. "Since when was the elevator fixed?"

The doorman looked at him, confused. "It was never broken..."

Ciel cackled, grabbing his stomach when it turned into full on laughter. He brushed a tear that escaped during his outburst. "Yeah, it turns out we were just too fucked up to figure out how to work it," he gasped between laughs.

Bard smacked Ciel beside the head. "Snap out of it. You mean to tell me that I carried that fucking TV up four flights of stairs when the elevator was perfectly fine?"

"Mhm," Ciel hummed, laughter finally easing. "Okay, let's get this baby downstairs. We have a taxi waiting for us out front."

The three of them guided the cart into the elevator. As the doorman pressed the button for the main floor, Bard hissed in Ciel's ear, "Why did you get a taxi?" He grabbed onto the railing as the elevator jerked and lowered.

Ciel whispered back, "Because I'm not carrying that heavy thing all the way. If you would like to, be my guest.. I won't stop you."

Bard sighed, knowing they wouldn't be able to carry the box very far. Ciel smiled at the doorman. "Thanks for helping us get it down. I think we've got it from here." The doorman simply smiled back and returned to his post.

Ciel and Bard guided the trolley to the curb where a taxi cab waited for them. The cabby popped open the trunk before circling around the car to help them. With some difficulty, they managed to get the box in and closed the trunk. "Jeez, that was heavy," the cabby said. "What's in that thing?"

Bard looked at Ciel, not sure on what to answer with. "It's our old TV," Ciel responded, coolly. Hadn't he said garbage earlier, Bard thought. Ciel continued, "We just got a new one after the old one's screen shattered."

The cabby hummed before getting into the driver seat. Ciel and Bard got into the back. "So, where are you headed?" The driver asked.

"To the dump by the Hudson."

The driver stopped, confused. "I didn't know there was a dump on the Hudson."

"Me neither," Bard muttered, earning himself a jab in the side with Ciel's boney elbow. He grunted in pain.

"Yeah, it's a little walk from the road. Just take us to the bridge and we can make it from there," Ciel said to the driver. The driver nodded, starting the meter. "Would you calm down?" Ciel hissed at Bard, quiet enough so the cabby couldn't hear.

"I'm trying but it's kind of hard to..."

Ciel jabbed him in the shoulder with his finger. "Well, try harder, then! You're going to give us away." He snapped, completely oblivious to the cabby eyeing the two through the rearview mirror.

"Here we are," the driver stated. Ciel looked out the window, seeing the cab had parked on a bridge crossing the Hudson River. It was exactly what he was looking for.

"Awesome," Ciel muttered. Pushing Bard, he said, "Come on, get out." He followed the other out of the car, stretching his back when his feet met concrete.

"Do you fellas need help getting the box out?" The cabby called through the driver's side window.

Ciel circled around to the back of the cab, pushing the trunk open. He motioned for Bard to join him. "Nah, I think we're good," Ciel responded to the driver. He and Bard lifted the box out of the trunk of the cab and set it down on the sidewalk beside the bridge. Ciel pulled money out of his pockets and handed it to the driver through the window. "Thanks for the ride," he said.

The driver accepted the money before starting the car and driving away, crossing the bridge. As soon as the yellow cab was out of sight, Ciel squatted down and took hold of the box. "Alright, let's get rid of this in case he comes back..."

Bard followed suit, lifting the box from its bottom. With little difficulty, the two slowly raised the large box up and onto the bridge railing. Pausing for a second, Ciel spoke calmly, "Are you ready?"

Bard gulped, frowning. Nonetheless, he nodded, ready for this fiasco to be done and over with. Without a second thought, Ciel and Bard pushed the box over the railing and sent it falling to the water. They watched until it hit, making a huge splash. Ciel grabbed the fabric of Bard's shirt. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

Back at the apartment, it seemed that Meyrin and Elizabeth had disappeared, which pleased Ciel, relieved that he didn't have to answer their questions. As soon as they reached the living room, Ciel collapsed onto the couch and Bard into a recliner. "What now?" Bard asked.

Ciel rolled over onto his back, humming. He was incredibly aware of how fucked they were. Ciel knew that mistakes were made. He was just beginning to recognize what they had done. Strangely enough, he wasn't all that worried. Ciel clicked his tongue. "We hope for the best."

* * *

Ciel sat in the recliner, barely watching the television flickering in front of him. The apartment was silent beside the low volume from the sitcom playing. A day had passed since they get rid of Sebastian's body and the place had been pretty much empty since. For that, Ciel was grateful. He had the peace and silence he needed in order to think.

That thought was thoroughly interrupted when the front door slammed open with a whiny voice echoing, "Ciel, I'm home!" Similar to, yet very different than the time when he first moved in, Alois obnoxiously marched into the threshold of the tiny apartment, dragging a suitcase behind him. "Are you home, Ciel?" He called as he brought his bag into the bedroom.

Once settled, he made his way into the living room. "Why is it so dark in here?" He asked and flipped on a light switch. "Don't tell me you're fucked up already. Bitch, didn't even wait for me to get ho—" his sight latched onto Ciel sitting in the couch. "Oh my God, what the fuck happened to your face, Ciel?" He exclaimed, rushing to kneel by Ciel's side.

'Shit,' Ciel thought, fingers brushing the bandage he bought to cover his mangled eye. He hadn't even bothered to come up with a story to explain his eye. He'd only been thinking about how to explain the absence of everyone and the new TV. "There was an accident," he responded simply.

"What do you mean 'an accident'," Alois snapped. "Take the bandage off. Let me see it. Did you go to the hospital?"

Ciel allowed the blonde to remove the bandage. "No hospital," he stated.

He flinched when Alois prodded at the skin around his eye. "You didn't go to the hospital?" Ciel shook his head. "Are you insane? It's infected, Ciel! I'm taking you now. If you don't go, then you'll probably lose what little chance to see out of it again."

Ciel slapped Alois's hands away. "I said no hospital. I bought some antibacterial shit from the store and it just hasn't kicked in yet. Calm down."

Alois backed down, shaking his head. "You really should go. You can't take care of that by yourself. Ciel, if it doesn't get better and the infection spreads, you'll get super sick," he insisted.

Ciel shrugged. "I'm already sick..."

"That's not what I meant," Alois mumbled. He rose to his feet and sat back onto the couch. "New TV?"

Ciel nodded. "Yeah, the old one got busted."

Alois's expression could only be read as confused with a hint of anger. "Are you going to tell me what happened while I was gone?"

Ciel stood up from the chair and plopped next to Alois. He sat to Alois's right so he could see the blonde. "How was the convention?" He asked as he ran his fingers through blond hair, completely ignoring Alois's question.

Alois eyed Ciel and let out a low sigh, realizing the younger wasn't going to address what happened. "It was fine, I suppose. It was really a load of bullshit, is what it was. I didn't learn shit other than they don't expect anyone young to have success and ridicule us for even trying. So instead, I left the place and went out to some club nearby."

"You can't expect to get success when you're out partying," Ciel chuckled.

Alois scoffed. "And you're one to talk?" He pinched Ciel in the side, making him squeak. "Where is everyone?"

Ciel's fingers quit their brushing immediately. "I don't know where Meyrin and Elizabeth went, but Bard ran off. I think he went home."

Alois cackled. "He couldn't take this shit anymore. I don't blame him. You know, I was actually kind of worried about him being here. He's a pretty big dude, and big dudes angry on heroin aren't always the most fun to deal with."

Ciel laughed nervously. "Mhm, yeah."

Alois leaned back in the couch and let out a big yawn. Ciel shot up from the couch, "I almost forgot. I have something for you." He strutted into his bedroom, carrying a tray back into the living room and set it down on the counter. "Think of it as a 'welcome home' present."

Alois wrinkled his nose when he saw the feast of drugs lining the silver platter upon the table. "You know, Ciel, I'm trying to cut down on some things. If I learned anything at that stupid convention it's that I need to stay focused. I've got to prove those assholes wrong."

Ciel smirked. "But you just got home. How about one more time? You're last go was at some shitty club. You should go one more time with your best friend and make sure it's a good thing to remember."

"Eh," Alois contemplated. "I don't think I should, Ciel. Besides, where did you get it? Still stealing from that tall ass demon dude?"

"N-no," Ciel stuttered before covering up his nervousness. "No. I didn't get it from him. We don't have to worry about Sebastian anymore," he said, hoping Alois would drop the subject. He found it be harder than he thought to lie to his friend.

Seeming to have changed his mind, Alois simply hummed as he set up a line. He brought the straw to his nose and snorted, wiping his face with the back of his hand afterwards. "He was like attached to you and now we don't have to worry about him anymore? What happened? You kill him?" He goaded, nudging Ciel in his side.

A single blue orb widened. Ciel plastered a smile upon his face, "Ha! What? No, of course not. Why would I do that?" He answered a little too quickly. 'Shit,' Ciel thought.

Though they were foggy, Alois's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Tch. That face you made and that nervous little laugh. You've always been a horrible liar and I know when you're keeping things from me, so spill it." He quickly set up another line and snorted it up.

"Well, what happened—"

Alois interrupted him, "Oh, I've got it! You guys fucked didn't you? Shit Ciel, get it together, will you? You can't fuck your dealer. You've already been stealing his drugs. It's rude to screw someone over twice, my friend."

"Would you cut it out?" Ciel exclaimed. "We didn't fuck. I'm not an idiot. He found out I was dipping into his stash and freaked out. We got into a fight. The TV broke and he nearly ripped my eye out. I took care of it and now he's gone. We don't have to deal with him anymore." He set up another line for Alois, who did it with no second thought.

"What do you mean you 'took care of it'?" Alois slurred. That was kind of odd, Ciel thought. Alois never got tired or lazy while on coke.

"I meant exactly what I said. No one attacks me in my own house, so I took care of it and now he's not living here anymore," Ciel stated. "Hey, now. Maybe you should slow down a bit," he said as Alois made another line. The suggestion was completely ignored and the the powder was swiftly snorted up the blonde's nose.

Alois stood up from the couch and paced around the living room. "Stop fucking around, Ciel. What did you do?" He staggered as he tried to walk and question Ciel. Ciel observed his friend's difficult time walking, apprehensive about Alois's odd behavior. He jumped when Alois suddenly collapsed to the floor.

Ciel shot up from the couch and scrambled to Alois's side. He rolled the other onto his back. Alois didn't move. Ciel hissed and lightly slapped at his friend's cheek, worried about how hot his skin was. "Come on, come on, come on. Wake up. Al, can you hear me? Wake up." Alois's skin was searing and sweat beaded on his forehead, dripping down into his hair. "Come on, Al. Wake up," Ciel rasped. "Listen to me, Alois. Wake up. Don't do this. Come on. Pull through it, Al."

Ciel perked up when he felt his friend move, but his smile quickly faded to a concerned frown. Alois's body shook beneath his hands. The tremors steadily grew larger until he was full out convulsing on the wooden floor. Completely panicked, Ciel shifted around his friend's body and lifted Alois's head to his lap so he wouldn't hit it as the seizure continued. Beyond hysterical at that point, Ciel hunched over Alois, horrified that he was completely clueless as what to do in the situation.

The shaking slowly faded to a slight quivering until Alois merely lied there. Ciel leaned over him, hugging Alois's head. Ciel's own body racked with sobs. He hadn't even realized he was crying. He sniffled as his tears fell onto his best friend's unmoving body.

* * *

_A/N: omg sex and rugs_

_Second to last chapter _


	8. Dientes

**Warnings: **Language

* * *

_Dime algo que me salve...Necesito un hombre que me haga bien...Sólo dime cuando está bien...Dime algo que me cambie._

* * *

Beep, beep, beep.

Alois groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. His body was sore and his mind was cloudy. The room around him was blurry, making it difficult for Alois to recognize where he was. All he could see was white.

Beep, beep, beep.

Alois was about ready to kill someone when he heard that annoying sound again. It had been repeating since he had woken up. He blinked his eyes repeatedly to make his surroundings clearer. His eyebrows furrowed when he discovered he was lying in a hospital bed, IVs running into his arms. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to remember what happened.

Alois knew he had overdosed. It couldn't be denied, for he couldn't find any injuries on himself that would've led to a trip to the hospital. He just couldn't recall how it happened.

"Hey, you're up!" Ciel exclaimed from the doorway. Alois pushed himself up, smiling. Ciel walked to the bed and helped raise the back of the bed so Alois could lean back. "I was worried I'd lose you."

"Pfft, I wouldn't ditch you just yet. I'm having too much fun bothering you. Plus you know I wouldn't go without getting a book out."

Ciel laughed. "In that case, you'll be immortal."

His jaw dropped as he scoffed. "Excuse me?" He weakly slapped Ciel on the shoulder. "Well you better believe after this whole shebang, I won't be doing that shit anymore. I'll write something eventually."

"Sure you will, Al." He smirked, knowing that's what the blonde always said.

Alois hummed, resting his head against the pillow. "How long have I been out?" He asked Ciel, who had pulled a chair to sit beside the hospital bed.

"Not even a day, my friend," Ciel responded. "If you're going to almost die, at least do it right and give everyone a good scare and sense of suspense," he goaded.

He pulled a guilty face. "Was it bad?"

Ciel shook his head, but added, "You were shaking. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there with you, until you stopped moving. I got scared so I called the cops. An ambulance came and took us here. After you were admitted in, they took me in and treated my eye."

"Any news on it? Your eye, I mean."

Ciel's healthy eye flickered down and he grimaced. "I won't be able to see out of it again," he whispered. He had a strong feeling that he'd be blind in the eye, but he had hoped for the best, only to be let down in the long run.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Alois questioned, patting the space next to him, offering for Ciel to sit closer.

Ciel crawled up onto the bed, sitting beside his friend. "Sebastian and I got into a fight and at one point, he jabbed his fingers into my eye. That's all there is to tell," he said simply.

Frowning, Alois demanded, "Tell me everything that happened. I know you're hiding things, Ciel. I can see it. You're an awful liar. Tell me everything and don't keep a single thing out of it."

Ciel sighed. "I told you all of it yesterday. You already know."

He scoffed. "Forgive me, but I was tad bit busy overdosing on whatever that shit you gave me was. Where the hell did you get that stuff anyway? It was way too strong. Did you get that shit from Sebastian, because fuck...I've never gotten anything that strong from him before."

Alois was oblivious to Ciel flinching at Sebastian's name. "No, I didn't get it from him. I told you he's gone, remember?"

Shaking his head, Alois sighed. "Tell me everything, Ciel," he demanded. "There's no way you let him off after he did that to you."

Ciel looked away from Alois. He couldn't tell him what happened. He knew Alois would blab it to everyone he saw and that would be the end of him. Ciel would go to jail. He'd never see his family and friends again. Everything that he'd worked hard for would be stripped from him. Ciel met Alois's eyes and was reminded of where they were. How could he lie to his best friend when he was on his deathbed not even a day before? Ciel sighed once more before saying swiftly, "Alois, you _cannot_ tell anybody. You have to keep your fat ass mouth shut, okay? These," he pinched Alois's lips together. "These have stay zipped. Promise me you can do that."

Alois pushed Ciel's hands off of his face. "Of course I can. Just because I _like_ talking doesn't mean I _can't_ be quiet. Now spill it."

He took a deep breath. "Sebastian showed up the morning after we had done all of his stash. We literally did all of it. There wasn't a speck of it left. He told me to replace it or pay him back and I told him to fuck off. It was my house. I can do what I want in my house."

"I told you it was a bad idea to keep stealing from him. You should have listened to me for once, but no. You're always doing whatever it is that's set in your stupid little head. I can't believe you —" Alois interrupted.

"Hey, shut up. Let me finish. That's not the point. The point is is that he fucking attacked me. He pinned me down and started wailing on my face. He dug his fingers into my eye and nearly ripped it out of its socket. Oh, he also practically tore a chunk of flesh out of my shoulder," he pulled the front of his shirt down to show off the ugly bruise that was now a sickening yellow-green color. "And when he wasn't punching the shit out of me, he was squeezing my throat. I couldn't breathe and I got scared so I begged Bard to help, and he..." Ciel trailed off, unable to complete his sentence.

Alois set his hand on his friend's uninjured shoulder. "He what?" He urged him to finish.

Ciel hesitated. After a moment of silence, he continued. "He hit Sebastian over the head with a hammer and he went down. That was it. He didn't move afterward."

Alois eyes widened. He'd previously concluded that what Ciel was going to tell him wasn't going to be good, but he wouldn't have guessed that they'd killed somebody. "Listen Ciel," Ciel looked up. "You have to turn yourself in." Ciel pulled away from him, violently shaking his head. "Listen to me," Alois pleaded. "If everything you said was true, Ciel, then what happened was self defense. He was going to kill you if nobody tried to stop him. It was an accident, do you hear me? It wasn't your fault, but you have to go to the police."

Ciel sulked, nibbling at his lower lip. "That's not the end," he said softly.

"But you said—"

Ciel waved him off. "After Bard hit him, he started to drag himself to the door. Bard went nuts and hit him two more times and then he was down for good."

"You don't have to worry about Bard. You didn't do what he did. If you wait to turn yourself in, it will only make you look more suspicious. If you go in now, you can tell them what happened and they can go find Bard. You didn't do anything wr—"

"Would you let me fucking finish?" Ciel snapped. "You're always interrupted with that loud mouth of yours. Do you want to hear the fucking story or not?"

His eyebrows shot up. Alois pursed his lips, allowing Ciel to continue. "Can I finish now?" Alois nodded. "Okay. I don't know what I was thinking, Al. You can't tell anyone this, do you understand me? I poured some shit that unclogs drains down his throat and taped his mouth shut. I just...I just didn't want him to live. He made me so angry and I just couldn't control it and now—now I don't know what to do."

Alois's lip trembled, realizing the severity of the situation. "What did you do with...you know...the," he took a deep breath and whispered, "The body?"

"Put it in a box and threw it into the Hudson," he mumbled.

Alois brought a hand to his face as the other laid across his stomach. "I don't know what to tell you, Ciel," he said.

Ciel shook his head. "Don't tell me anything. Don't tell anyone anything you heard from me. They'll take all of us to prison. You shed like a fucking sheep dog. Your hair is everywhere in the apartment and I promise you it's somewhere on Sebastian. If you try to sell me out, I'll bring you down with me."

Alois's jaw dropped and he shoved Ciel's shoulder. "You wouldn't dare. I wasn't even in New York when it happened. I have an alibi, you asshole. How dare you try to drag me into this when I wasn't even there."

"You went by Alois at the convention, did you not?" Alois nodded. "That's not your fucking name you dumbass. Your alibi is fucking useless. I swear to God if you tell a single fucking soul about anything that I said to you, I will make sure that you're dragged to Hell with us."

"Shut up!" Alois nearly shouted. "I wasn't going to fucking tell, anyway so stop with the threats, Ciel. Jesus Christ." He lowered his voice and cleared his throat. "What exactly are your plans with his whole situation you got yourself into?"

Ciel bit his lip, aware that he had absolutely no plan. "I don't have one," he breathed. "I think I have to go home, though...or at least get out of the city."

"You can still turn yourself in, Ciel," Alois held his hand up before Ciel could protest. "Hear me out for a second. What if you say that you accidently killed him because you were defending yourself. There's absolute evidence in your apartment that there was a fight, and you have your eye as to show as well. Sebastian attacked you and you defended yourself. That's it, okay? Then you and your roommate, that would be Bard, got scared, so you dumped the body. You threw him in a dumpster or some shit because you flipped the fuck out. You have no idea what happened to him after that. Someone else did the other shit and threw him in the river. There you go. You'd be off of the hook."

Still gnawing on his lip, Ciel remained silent as he thought about what Alois just suggested. Eventually he shrugged. "I doubt that would work," he decided. "There's no way the cops would go for that." Ciel sighed. "I think I just have to go home and lay low for a while..."

Alois hummed in agreement. "You know, Ciel, I don't want to be a bitch and say I told you so, but I did. I warned you that something like this would happen and now look at this fucked up shit you got yourself into." He watched as Ciel's eyes lowered. "I'm not trying to lecture you or some shit like that, I'm just saying that I hope you learned from this."

"I think it's best if you go home, Ciel," he continued. "Go home and don't look back. Forget about everything that happened here."

Ciel's head lowered as he barely nodded. "You're right," he admitted.

Alois laughed softly, pulling Ciel closer. "Are you actually going to listen to me this time?"

The corners of Ciel's lips curled up slightly. "I'm only listening to you because, this time, your idea isn't incredibly stupid like usual."

The blonde shoved Ciel's shoulder, scoffing. "Excuse you? My ideas aren't stupid, they're amazing. Maybe you're just too stupid to understand them."

Now smiling, Ciel giggled. "Yeah, that must be it..."

The room around them was quiet, the only sounds being the annoying beeps and their level breathing. "When are you leaving?"

Ciel pursed his lips. "I'm not too sure yet. I was thinking in two or three days or something. That gives me time to say goodbye and pack my things. I also have to convince my landlord to let me cancel my lease, unless you just want me to transfer it to you or whatever?" He scooted down on the uncomfortable mattress and rested his head on Alois's shoulder.

"How about no? I'll find my own place. I don't think I'd be able to step foot into that apartment," Alois said, running his fingers through Ciel's hair.

"Are you going to miss me?" Ciel whispered.

"Of course I will," he assured while playing with the tips of Ciel's inky hair. "Well...I'll miss your company," he admitted. "I most certainly won't miss your mood swings. Jesus, you can't ever fucking make up your mind."

"That's so not true, you asshole," Ciel snapped, jokingly.

"Bitch, you can't even deny it. What about that whole Claude shit you had going on? Oh, that was complete bullshit, Ciel. You were all, 'Ooooh I love him,'" Alois mocked. "'Oh no, fuck him, I hate him!' Bullshit."

"Oh, shut up. I was never like that!"

Alois cackled. "You were, but that's not the point. The point is you managed to get rid of that douche bag without killing him, so I believe a congratulations is in order." His voice died down when he saw Ciel's harsh glare. "K, yeah, too soon. Sorry." He leaned his head against Ciel's. "Do you know how long I have to stay here?"

"They can discharge you in a few hours," Ciel said, mid-yawn.

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"I can," Ciel stretched his arms above his head. "But I'm going to take a nap. I've been up all night worrying about your stupid ass dying on me."

Alois shifted down on the bed, reclining his head onto the pillow. "That's fine. I'll probably doze off as well. Sleep."

Ciel nodded, stifling a yawn and snuggling closer to his friend. His eyes slowly slid shut and his breathing evened out. However, Alois remained still, head on his pillow, wide awake. Getting sleep anytime soon seemed doubtful to him.

* * *

Alois stood in front of the old church, inwardly laughing at the irony of it all. Churches are sacred places, places where everyone was accepted. They were sanctuaries where everything in the outside world could be tuned out and momentarily forgotten. Churches gave off a spiritual and safe aura, comforting those inside.

That's not what Alois saw in front of him. The building in his line of vision wasn't the sacred sanctuary that a church was supposed to be. The flashing of strobe lights came from the stained windows and Alois felt the bass of shitty music pump in his chest. He approached the club quickly with anger in his step. He gracefully gifted his middle finger to the person who greeted him at the door and stormed through the entrance. Eyes wide open, Alois stood in shock at the sight in front of him. Blood was everywhere. The attendees were mostly dressed in white, the gruesome gore vibrantly contrasting against them. Faux limbs hung from the ceiling, dangling low enough to brush the top of Alois's head.

The blond scrunched his nose at the ridiculous sight, wondering who had come up with the horrendous idea for such a party. Alois's eyes narrowed when he spotted that oddly colored, yet familiar head of hair. He stomped ahead until he stood directly behind Ciel.

He opened his mouth to scold the other for disregarding him, but suddenly lost his ability to speak when he noticed Ciel's attire. He wore basically nothing, save a pair of the shortest shorts Alois had ever seen. The white material was so short, it practically rode up his ass, leaving nothing to the imagination. Hell, it looked like something one could find in Alois's closet. Strips of gauze wrapped around random places on Ciel's body and the red paint (or was that ketchup?) stood out against the vivid white.

Alois grabbed Ciel's shoulder and spun him around harshly. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He snapped. He merely shook his head when he saw the gauze wrapped around Ciel's head, covering his eye. "You said you were going home."

Ciel simply smirked, "I am going home. I just thought I'd throw a little going away party," he said as he motioned to the mass of people around them. "I can't just leave my friends without saying goodbye, Alois. That would be rude."

Alois let go of his grip on Ciel's shoulder and took hold of his wrist. He began pulling them away a wall of the club and out of the crowd. "Hey, what are you doing?" Ciel whined when Alois broke his hold of him, rubbing his sore wrist.

"I'm trying to talk some sense into you, Ciel. You're fucked up right now. I can tell. Do you realize what you're doing? Ciel, you murdered someone a few days ago and now you're out partying and doing drugs. What the fuck is wrong with you? You shouldn't be here. You need to go home. Please, Ciel, listen to me!"

He hadn't realized he'd been shaking Ciel by the shoulders as he was shouting. Ciel bit his cheek in anger and pushed Alois's chest hard, making him stumble backward. "Shut the fuck up, Alois. I don't have to listen to you. I don't have to do shit! Why are you so mad at me?"

"Why am I mad? For God's sake, Ciel, I'm not mad! I'm trying to help you, here. I don't think you understand the severity of the situation you're in. Any minute now, the police are going to find a body in the river and they're going to find your prints all over it. You need to get out of here and yet, you're at a club and getting fucked up. Do you see why I'm mad?" He shouted.

"Stop yelling at me!" Ciel exclaimed. "No, Al. I don't understand why you're mad. You should be fucking happy that I'm here. I've worked my ass off since I came to New York in order to get what I have, and what I have, gave you shit too. Without me, you would have died out a long time ago."

Alois's jaw dropped, unbelieving as to what he was hearing. "What the hell are you talking about? Oh my God, Ciel, you're not thinking straight. You honestly think I'm mad because you think I'm jealous of you? Yeah Ciel," his voice lowered to a nasty snarl. "I'm completely jealous of you," his words heavily laced with sarcasm. "Look at yourself. You're eighteen years old. You're a fucking junkie and you're going nowhere. And the greatest of them all, you little fucker, you have blood on your hands. You're fucking stained and there's nothing you can do about it. You're feeling helpless with guilt. I can see it in your eyes. You're terrified. You're so scared about what's going to happen to you, and I can tell you that, if you don't leave now, your life will be even more ruined than it already is."

Sometime during Alois's rant, Ciel snagged a drink in a tall glass from someone walking by. He took a sip of the bitter liquid and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, waiting for the tirade to finish. "You know what I think, Al?" Ciel asked calmly. He inwardly laughed when Alois clenched his jaw. "I think that you're not yelling because you're worried about me. You want what I have and that's success," his voice raised after each word until he was full on shouting. "You're just pissed off because I'm getting away with murder and you can't write a fucking book! You're a loser, Alois. I think it's you that should go home, not me. Maybe if you went back to bumfuck Indiana, you'd have a better chance at succeeding people of your kind."

Alois swiftly moved his hand to the bottom of Ciel's glass, shoving it upwards so its contents splashed across Ciel's bandaged face. "Fuck you," the blond growled. "I did my fucking best for you even though I hated you. I gave you all you needed and now you're turning on me. Guess what, Ciel? I'm not the one who killed Sebastian. You did. And when it comes time to pay for what you did, you'll have no one to go to. There won't be a single person in this club that will support you. You killed their dealer—their friend—fuck, he was family to some of them. You'll be that same lonely boy that you started out as, except you won't have me to run to." He barely flinched when a coarse slap was delivered to his face. With sad eyes, Alois chewed on his cheek as he turned away from Ciel and began walking to the club's exit.

That face was one that he would never forget. The expression of pure hatred that adorned Ciel's features would haunt him for, he feared, much too long of a time.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I lied. There will be an epilogue. Tanku Keru for reading over this for me *kisses*_


	9. El Monstruo Fama

Alois sat atop a bin in the middle of the living room of his new apartment. The place was pretty shady, he had to admit, but it was the only place he could afford at the time being. He had yet to unpack, the only thing sitting outside of boxes was the lame typewriter he had bought ages ago when he thought it was cool. The previous renter of the apartment had been kind enough to leave behind an old, shitty television—one that had to be switched on and off manually.

Alois sat on the bin with his back hunched as he watched the television intently. He'd been waiting ever since he got home from the club previously that night for this story. On his walk home, he had overheard some teenagers talking about a body being found in the river.

Alois knew it was no coincidence. He'd been waiting all night for the news anchors to bring up the story, and when they did, he straightened up and watched.

"Horrible news tonight," the female anchor said. "Earlier this morning, a woman reported a mysterious object floating in the river."

Alois stood up from the bin and began pacing the area in front of his TV, too anxious to sit still. "It's been confirmed that a body was indeed found inside of the box." Alois brought his hand up to his mouth and nibbled at his already short nails. "The most gruesome part of the find, however, is that the body in the box was only a torso. It's legs seemed to have been cut off with a knife of some sort and were found in a separate bag inside of the box. The mutilated body is rumored to be Sebastian Michaelis, a frequent party goer who was reported missing by his brother a few days ago."

He couldn't listen anymore. He tried to make it to the bathroom before he threw up, but he tripped and ultimately ended up emptying his stomach in the hallway. What had Ciel done? That small detail was most definitely left out of their previous conversations.

Alois shakily stood up and staggered into the kitchen, leaving the mess he made to be cleaned up later. He dug through multiple boxes that sat on the counter until he found a glass. As he filled the glass with tap water, Alois's mind raced with thoughts of everything that was happening.

Ciel took drugs from one of their friends. That's already a bullshit move. Then, not only did he kill Sebastian when he found out about everyone picking from his stash, Ciel amputated his legs. What was the point in that?

Alois chugged the water, pushing down anything that remotely showed interest in coming back up. Suddenly, he was panicking. He knew he wasn't in trouble, but he despised not knowing what was going to happen. The glass was chucked across the kitchen, shattering once it smashed against the wall. He fell to the floor with an anguished cry.

He feared for Ciel. Sure, he hadn't been too fond of the younger when they first met, but he had to admit the boy grew on him. It struck Alois odd that it hadn't been until then that he realized Ciel had been the only person he allowed himself to get close to—his best friend. Of course they had their multiple arguments, because who could really not get irritated by Ciel's mood swings? But overlooking that, Ciel was Alois's best friend, and now he feared that he was going to lose him.

Alois hadn't realized that he was crying. He noticed the tears when his breaths became fast and harsh until they turned to disturbing wheezing. Under normal circumstances, Alois would have used drugs to help his panic attack, but not anymore. He was done doing that shit. For years, he'd seen the horrors of drugs but it hadn't been until then that he realized just how horrible things can go while under their influence.

He rushed into the living room, knowing there was only one thing that would calm him down from his panicked state. Alois threw himself to the floor in front of his typewriter. Immediately he began typing, the writing being the only thing to calm himself down.

What he was typing didn't matter. Just the clicking of the keys was enough to sooth him. He focused on the rhythmic movement of typing and pushing the type guide back into place and replacing the paper until his breathing returned to normal.

Once calm, he shuffled through the multiple pages that he'd managed to write and shifted them until they were aligned. Alois merely shook his head at the words on the paper. At one point, he'd hoped to find inspiration through Ciel, but this is not what he meant. The words that danced across the paper retold the horrifying story Ciel had shared with him in immense detail.

Alois frowned as he read through the pages, surprised and utterly ashamed that those few thousand words were the best he'd ever written since he moved to New York—possibly the best he's done in his lifetime.

He stood up from the crouching position he was in and groaned as his spine popped back into place as he stretched. Alois nervously bit his lip, thinking about what he was going to do. Not hesitating any longer, he made his way into the kitchen and snatched his keys from the counter and quickly left his new apartment, locking the door behind him.

As he swiftly walked down the street, Alois pulled his hood over his head in order to make himself less noticeable. The part of town that he could afford to live wasn't a very safe one, so he made sure not to make eye contact with anyone as he walked and did his best to not draw attention to himself.

The gas station wasn't far from his apartment complex, less than a mile away. The cold February air made it seem like it was longer, though. Alois shivered, nuzzling his chin into the light sweater he wore. He was glad he'd put pants on before he left.

He huffed when the gas station finally was in his line of vision. Alois cursed himself for not yet setting up his phone line, making him have to walk in the cold just to make a single call. He picked up his pace, steadily growing more nervous. When he finally reached the station, he completely bypassed the entrance, and headed for the phone booth instead.

Alois picked up the pay phone and brought it to his ear before dialing the three digit number. As the phone rang, he took in his surroundings, pleased that no one was around so late at night. He breathed in heavily when the other line picked up, _"911, what's your emergency?"_

Alois sighed and cleared his throat. "Um...yeah. I'd like to leave an anonymous tip about the body found in the river this evening..."

* * *

The room around Ciel is dull, but not as bland as his cell. The walls, the ceilings, and the ceramic floors are all white. The only thing to stand out against the dullness are the vibrant orange uniforms he and his fellow inmates wore.

He had only been in this room once before: when his parents came to visit him that one time. Oh, that was a nightmare, Ciel recalls. There was a lot of scolding, yelling and crying. After his father had informed him that he was being disowned, Ciel faked the need to use the restroom, terminating their visit.

Seven years had passed since that visit and Ciel never allowed another visit again afterwards. He glances around the room, seeing that nothing has changed since his last visiting. The tables were still circular and a disturbing off colored white and the other inmates all seemed generally pleased to talk with their friends.

Ciel doesn't look quite as pleased, though. He spaces out as he looks over at an area of the large room where children were playing with a flood of toys. He doesn't even notice the person sitting back down in front of him, or the steaming cup or bag of chips set down in front of him. A sharp whistle catches his attention. "Hello? Earth to Ciel," that annoying, whiny voice Ciel hadn't heard in person for years says.

"Oh my God, you're so annoying. Why are you even here? What is this?" Ciel asks, motioning to the cup.

"It's tea," Alois responds, completely ignoring Ciel's passive aggressive question. "I know you can't resist it. Earl Grey is your favorite," he speaks with a smile. "I hope you like sour cream and onion...that's all that was left in the vending machine."

Ciel hurriedly rips open the bag and practically inhales the first chip. "These are fine," he says after swallowing. He licks his lips, catching all of the crumbs to relish the savory flavor. "These are probably the most delicious things I've had to eat since being here." He eats another. "No, these are definitely the most delicious things I've had since being here."

Alois chuckles and picks up the chocolate bar he bought for himself off from the table. Ciel watches intently as the candy is unwrapped. Alois feels Ciel's longing gaze when he takes a small bite of the chocolate. He almost laughs when Ciel licks his lips. "Do you want this?" Alois offers the chocolate bar in front of him and CIel greedily takes it.

Before he knows it, the candy bar is gone, leaving Ciel sucking off the remains that had melted onto his fingers. "Satisfied?" Alois asks, amused.

Still licking the remaining residue, Ciel nods. "It's been years since I've had a sweet, Al."

"Well, I'm happy to have been able to indulge you, then, but now you're sharing the chips with me. I haven't eaten since this morning," he mumbles as he steals a chip from the bag.

Ciel pushes the bag so it's closer to Alois. "You can have them, I'm not very hungry anyway.

"Do you know what they did to me when I got here? The took my picture, took my fingerprints and frisked me. Jesus, you'd think they were putting me into prison with the way they did things!"

Ciel smirks, "Did they make you strip, squat and cough?" Frowning, Alois shakes his head. "Then stop complaining." They're silent for a few moments, the only sound coming from Alois as he munches on chips. "Have you heard from anyone, lately?"

Yes, Alois has heard from many people lately seeing as he's quite popular, but he knows that's not what Ciel meant. "I've heard a few things. Bard is still serving time but I don't know where. I believe Lizzie and Meryin are in rehab centers somewhere in California and I think Grell got a sex change."

Ciel smiles at that, "I'm glad one of us got what they wanted." Alois decides not to comment on that, believing that he, too, got what he wanted. "Have you heard from Claude at all?"

The small smile that's present on Alois's face, slowly lowers and his eyes widen. "Did nobody tell you?" He asks shakily.

"Tell me what?"

Alois, now frowning, sighs, knowing it has to be him to break the news. "Ciel, I'm so sorry. Claude died of an overdose about three years ago..."

Ciel's gaze lowers. "Oh," he mumbles.

Alois reaches for Ciel's hand and squeezes it tight. "I'm sorry."

Ciel shakes his head, pulling his hand free. "Don't be. He was an asshole anyway. He probably deserved it."

"Have you been staying clean?" Alois asks, seriously.

Ciel steals a chip from the bag, nodding slightly. "For the most part, yeah."

Alois's eyes narrow. "What do you mean 'for the most part'?"

The chip scratches its way down Ciel's throat, making him cough and reach for his tea. "It's nearly impossible to sneak drugs into here, Al," he says after a long sip. "You saw the security you had to go through to get inside. It's rare when someone actually manages it, but when it happens, I tend to indulge."

"Ciel, you're in here for _murder_. A crime you committed when you were fucked up. Why the hell are you still doing shit?"

Ciel calmly takes another sip of his tea, ignoring the disappointed and slightly frustrated tone coming from his friend. "I get bored," he answers simply. "I don't know why you're freaking out. Someone manages to sneak it in only once or twice a year."

Alois shakes his head, thoroughly disappointed in Ciel. "Promise me that if someone sneaks shit in again, you won't go for it?" When Ciel doesn't respond, he adds, "You've got to be able to resist it, Ciel. What's going to happen when you get out of here, huh? If you keep doing that shit here, you're going to do it when you're released, too."

Smirking, Ciel responds, "I doubt I'll be getting out anytime soon, so there's really no need for you to be so worried about me. I'll be fine."

Alois shakes his head, slightly, deciding not to argue with Ciel, because he was probably right. It would be a long time before he was released. "So...why the sudden change of thought?" He asks, quickly switching the conversation topic. "I thought you said you never wanted me to come visit you. Sure, phone calls were fine, but never in person."

Ciel hesitates as he looks at his friend in front of him. "I guess...I don't really know," he starts. "I figured that I've changed quite a bit being in here and I've learned to control my anger more, so I thought I'd be able to see you without snapping and beating your face in." He smiles sweetly.

"Ahh, still going with the 'ruining of my face' threats, huh? You say you've changed, but I don't really see it."

"Oh, trust me, I have. If you had come to visit in the first few years of me being here, I can promise you that I would have destroyed that pretty little face of yours."

Alois sighs, "I still don't understand why you're so mad at me, Ciel. You were going to be caught eventually. If anything, I'd say I saved your life. That party was insane and, knowing you, you probably would have purposely fuck up and overdose or some shit. You're welcome."

Ciel's eyes narrow, well the one that isn't covered. "I knew it," he snarls. "Obviously, I knew about your book, but no one would tell me who turned me in. I had my strong suspicions that it was you, but I tried overlooking them, because you were my friend. You were supposed to help me, Alois, not rat me out." He pauses, faintly shaking his head. "I can't believe you'd do that to me," Ciel whispers, looking down. His breathing is steadily growing heavier.

Suddenly, Alois worries about where this conversation is leading to. Surely, Ciel isn't going to freak out and jump him, right?

Instead, Ciel looks back up, eye full of tears. "How could you, Al? I trusted you. You promised not to say anything. I understood the book, but that was released after I was convicted. I can't believe you turned me in and exploited me for your own profit. You even included my abuse, you asshole! My parents never knew about it, but they certainly do now."

"You read it?" Alois asks, nervously, seeing that Ciel was quickly growing agitated. It seems that his mood swings weren't getting much better.

"What a stupid question, Alois. Fuck, of course I read it," Ciel snaps. "There's nothing else to do in this hell hole. You wrote down everything, Al. _Everything_. You sold my privacy for your gain. Tell me, Alois, what did you get through that? Huh? An amazing bachelor's pad on the beach? A new fancy sports car?"

Alois remains silent. Ciel is right. He did get a place on the beach with the money he'd earned. He did get a nice car. However, those were not the reason why he published the book. "I'm not going to lie to you, Ciel. I made a lot of money off of the book, but I promise I didn't write it for that." He pauses when Ciel lets out a harsh scoff. "I wrote it to get a fresh mindset, if that makes sense. I was so scared when you told me what happened. I was so scared when you refused to go home. I flipped out and started writing. I couldn't sleep until I had it all written down."

"You didn't have to publish it," Ciel mutters.

"You're right. I didn't, but what's done is done. I can't go back to change it."

Ciel quickly stands up, alerting one of the guards in the room. "Get out," Ciel orders as the guard makes his way to them. "This visit is over." Ciel obediently holds his hands out in front of him and the cuffs are swiftly placed around his wrists.

"You may take your leave," the guard says to Alois.

Alois leaves in a huff, shocked by Ciel's abrupt dismissal. He allows himself to be patted down once more before leaving the prison. A taxicab waits for him in the parking lot.

He's irritated. He always gets irritated and infuriated whenever he speaks with Ciel. Surely, Ciel can't stay mad at him forever. After all, Alois managed to do the one thing for Ciel that he wanted, but could never obtain.

Fame.

Ciel's dream was achieving that level of fame that would have everyone bowing on hands and knees at his very presence. Ciel Phantomhive is a name that will go down in history—the corrupt legacy—the one who would do anything, perhaps even kill a man, to reach such precious fame.

_Y sé que es complicado, pero soy un perdedor en el amor, asi bebé, eleve un vidrio para zurcir _

_todos los corazones rotos de todos mis amigos jodidos_

* * *

The end.

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! Thank you, my lovely Keru, for keeping me motivated through this._


End file.
